Trees Are Crying Leaves Into The Darkness
by pinkyridz
Summary: An eerie forest holds dark secrets. Daniel Whumping :
1. Chapter 1

**Trees Are Crying Leaves Into The Darkness by PinkyRidz**

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more," Daniel apologised sincerely as he held his hand out.

Dakan reached and shook the proffered hand. "You have done more than you know, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel frowned as Dakan increased the pressure behind the handshake. "Ow." He bit his bottom lip when it became painful and Dakan immediately removed his hand.

"Please forgive me, Daniel," he bowed, "I did not mean to cause you pain."

Daniel flexed his throbbing fingers. "No, it's alright," he reassured when the blood supply returned to his hand. "Please, don't worry."

Dakan took a step backwards. "Have a safe journey. We will see each other really soon," he bowed again.

"Yes," Daniel continued to frown, not really sure what the elder was suggesting. "Thank you for your hospitality and give my love to Kamness," he finally said, convincing himself that he'd misheard what Dakan had said and, after hoisting his pack onto his shoulders, he turned and followed his team who had started the long journey back to the Stargate after finishing saying their goodbyes.

It had been a tiring mission and Daniel was more than ready to go home.

It had started off as one of those normal, run of the mill sort of first contact missions. The M.A.L.P had shown an almost barren desert landscape but after a full day's walk, SG-1 had come across a thick crop of trees that looked almost out of place on the world.

Jack had almost called a halt on the mission, figuring that to continue any further might be a little foolhardy as they really didn't know what they were walking into but the need for water had meant that they had gone in search of a stream or river amongst the lush, green forest.

It was while they were filling their canteens that Dakan had greeted them and had invited them to stay for the night.

Although Jack was still wary, Daniel had reminded him that it was now part of their mission brief to get to know other life forms, to learn from them and share knowledge. Reluctantly, and after Teal'c and Sam had reassured him that there were no signs of Goa'uld presence, Jack had agreed and Dakan had led them to a clearing deep in the forest.

The Tambraians, as Dakan had introduced his race of people as, were a self-sufficient race. Their two story dwellings, although wooden and primitive looking from the outside, were spacious and comfortable inside. They obviously used the environment around them to construct and make their homes as homey as possible, using the natural camouflage to blend in with the forest.

The small village consisted of thirty dwellings that were facing what turned out to be a communal hall where everyone gathered for prayers at sunrise and sunset. Other communal structures, including a library and what turned out to be warrior training halls, were interspersed among the forest all linked by winding lanes that framed the clearing.

The villagers wore long, brown hooded robes that helped blend them into their surroundings and carried hand carved bow and arrows. Each villager had a trade and a purpose among the community and carried on their daily lives in an unhurried existence.

Life in the forest seemed primitive and simple.

Dakan and his wife, Kamness, welcomed SG-1 into their home and as leader of the village; their house was the largest and most ornate. Impressive wooden fireplaces framed by animal skins were the main feature of the large communal living areas and the bedrooms upstairs were plush and bordering on luxurious.

Kamness had cooked them a hearty supper after which she'd invited Sam to meet with the other women of the village who were gathered in the hall for their weekly meeting. Premanta, as the leading warrior of the community had persuaded Jack and Teal'c to join him and his men in a sparring session and Dakan had taken Daniel to the village library to show him their ancestor's musings.

The collection of wooden books and parchments had fascinated Daniel. The writings were in no language he knew at first but after a few hours, he had actually managed to find a very familiar pattern among the words and had started to translate more than a page or two. Dakan had been overjoyed. He'd informed Daniel that the dialect the books were written in had disappeared generations ago and he was fascinated to learn how Daniel had managed to decipher it so quickly.

If it had been up to Daniel, he'd had spent the whole night pouring over the books just to confirm what he'd thought but Jack had put a stop to what he called Daniel's – 'little nerdy book party', stating that they needed to make an early start back to the gate in the morning. Daniel had argued that they could learn alot but Jack had reminded him that it was only a meet and greet meeting and that they would schedule a longer mission for some time in the future. Reluctantly, Daniel had agreed and had returned to Dakan's house, via the hall to collect Sam.

After one of the best night's sleep they had all had, they'd enjoyed a home cooked breakfast before bidding their new friends goodbye with promises to return as soon as they could.

"So, Daniel." Jack pulled the peak of his cap down, shielding his eyes from the rays of the desert sun as they poured through the branches of the trees. They were now nearing the edge of the forest after walking most of the morning. "What 'ya think – friend or foe?"

Daniel jogged the few steps between them. "Oh, definitely friends," he nodded. "I suggest we return as soon as possible. Those books are worth studying closer."

"I agree, sir." Sam joined them. "There's something fascinating about this planet. I think that we should come back with a few teams, explore area in depth. There could be more groups of dwellings."

"Yeah, but what do they offer us?" Jack shrugged.

"You mean apart from history?" Daniel questioned, pulling his boonie down over his eyes as the bright sun hit his retinas. "Their history is reason enough to return. I mean, they are obviously human and advanced. How did they get here? Why are they here?"

"I get what you mean Daniel but other than history, they ain't got anything we want," Jack shrugged again.

"Other than history!" Daniel exclaimed in frustration, waving his arms in the air. "Isn't history enough for you, Jack?"

"Well, history ain't weapons, Daniel," Jack retorted. "We're not going to destroy the Goa'uld with dusty history books."

"With the knowledge in those 'dusty history books' we might!" Daniel was getting exasperated with Jack. How many times had they had this argument? How many times did Jack totally ignore everything he said? "You know we have to come back, Jack."

"We'll see what Hammond has to say."

"But, I think they're..."

"Ack!" Jack turned and held a finger up. "We'll let Hammond make the decision, Daniel."

Daniel opened his mouth to continue his argument but, out of nowhere, a sickening pain shot though his stomach, twisting his insides and forcing him to his knees. "G'd," he gritted his teeth as the pain escalated.

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

Sam's voice came from afar as he desperately tried to keep his breathing deep and even to avoid passing out.

"My stomach," he managed to groan between grunts of pain.

"Carter?" Jack's voice came from behind him as Daniel felt his backpack being unclipped.

"I don't know, sir. Daniel – can you hear me?"

"Just give me a minute." Daniel massaged his abdomen as the pain started to dissipate. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he managed to uncurl and flop down on his back. "G'd that hurt," he moaned, his hands still clutching his stomach.

Sam tapped his hands away, lifted his t-shirt slightly and started her own examination. "I can't feel anything, sir" she turned and informed Jack as Daniel covered his eyes and took shuddering breaths. "How are you feeling now?" She asked as she took his wrist.

"Wiped out," Daniel admitted, shivering slightly in reaction to the memory of the excruciating pain.

"Your heart's racing," Sam tutted. "Do you feel sick?"

"No. Just really tired. Can I go to sleep?"

"No you can't," Jack knelt at his side and removed Daniel's arm from his eyes. Daniel slowly turned his head to face him. "Wanna sleep, J'ck," he slurred.

"No sleeping, yet Danny." Jack gently tapped his cheek when his eyes slowly closed. "We need to know what's going on with you."

"Sleepy," Daniel sighed, his eyes remaining closed as his face went slack.

"Carter?" Jack looked at Sam as she retook Daniel's pulse.

"I don't know, sir," she shrugged. "He's passed out. Maybe it's heatstroke?"

"He's been drinking lots of water."

"I know but, it is hot."

"Not hot enough to cause this." Jack tapped Daniel's cheek again. "Come on, Daniel. Wake up buddy," he urged but there was no response. "Right." He looked up at Teal'c. "Think you can carry him, Teal'c? I want him home stat."

"Of course," Teal'c nodded as he bent down and gently picked Daniel up.

"Let's go," Jack ordered grabbing Daniel's backpack, one eye on his archaeologist at all time.

What the hell had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Teal'c took a step into the desert, he felt Daniel begin to struggle in his arms. "Major Carter," he called over to Sam when Daniel then clutched at his throat, panicking as he tried to take a breath. "Daniel Jackson appears to be having difficulty breathing." He gently lowered Daniel on to the sand and Sam rushed to his side.

"Easy, Daniel," she urged as Daniel stared at her, wide eyed and gasping. "Try and take a deep breath."

"C-can't," Daniel mouthed and began to writhe as he desperately clutched at his chest.

"What's going on, Carter?" Jack fell to his knees next to Sam.

"He's having trouble breathing, sir," Sam quickly explained as she took Daniel's wrist and started to take his pulse. "Please, Daniel, you've got to calm down," she told her friend but Daniel was panicking so much she doubted he heard her.

"Daniel!" Jack placed the palm of his hand on Daniel's cheek and turned it slightly so he was looking directly at him, hoping to gain his attention. "Come on. Ya gotta calm it all down."

"C-can't b-breath," Daniel mouthed. "H-help..." He stared pleadingly at Jack who quickly glanced at Sam for answers

"Carter?"

"I don't know, sir," Sam shrugged. "His pulse is racing." She placed her hands on Daniel's neck, hoping to find a reason for his struggle for breath.

"There's no restriction, sir."

"Well, he can't breathe, Carter."

"I know that, sir."

Daniel frantically grabbed at Sam's hands and, after desperately trying to get some air into his lungs again, his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Sam placed her hand flat on his chest, expecting him to automatically take a breath but when he didn't, she turned to Jack again. "Sir. He's not breathing at all."

"I can see that, Carter." Jack scrambled round to Daniel's head and tipped his chin back. "How long?" He asked, trying to gauge how long Daniel had gone without taking a breath.

"A minute – two at tops, sir," Sam informed and reached for Daniel's wrist again. "Pulse is thready."

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Starting rescue breathing." He tipped Daniel's chin back further and began mouth to mouth.

"You must bring Daniel Jackson back into the forest."

Sam and Teal'c turned, weapons poised at Dakan when he suddenly appeared at the edge of the forest.

Dakan immediately held his hands up in surrender. "You must bring Daniel Jackson back into the forest," he repeated slowly.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned, his eyes trained on Dakan at all times.

Jack paused from his resuscitating and indicated to Sam to take over.

He struggled up and addressed Dakan. "What the hell's going on, Dakan?"

"You must bring him back into the forest," Dakan nodded slowly.

"The hell we do! We need to get him back to the gate."

"He will not survive the journey. He belongs in the forest now."

"Carter?" Jack turned to Sam.

"I don't know, sir," Sam paused from her rescue breathing. "Daniel needs medical help..."

"...which he will receive in the forest," Dakan informed, his tone calm and calculated.

Jack tugged at his hair in frustration. Dakan was right. If Daniel didn't take a breath on his own, there was no way they were going to be able to artificially breathe for him all the way back to the gate. The decision had to be made and quickly.

"Okay, let's do as the man says." He moved to Daniel's feet. "Watch him, Teal'c," he nodded towards Dakan as he and Sam quickly lifted the unconscious man and literally dragged him back into the forest.

While Teal'c kept his weapon trained on Dakan, Jack then flopped down at Daniel's side and placed a hand on his friend's chest. "Good boy," he sighed in relief as Daniel's breathing slowly returned to normal. He then stared at Dakan. "What the hell just happened?"

"I mean you no harm but, Daniel Jackson must remain here," Dakan bowed.

"And, just why must Daniel Jackson remain here?" Jack spat.

"He has to stay and translate the ancestors."

"Why?"

"Because if he does not, he will not find a cure."

"A cure for what? What did you do to him?" Jack got to his feet.

"I have ensured that, like all Tambraians, he will not be able to leave the forest," Dakan bowed once more.

"How?"

"He is now a Tambraian."

"Which means?"

"Punaran now flows through his body as it does ours. He will need to translate the books to learn of a cure."

"It's a poison?"

"Some view it as a poison, others as a miracle."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack hissed, getting annoyed at Dakan's vague answers.

"Punaran is our savior as it is our enemy. Daniel Jackson needs to translate the ancestors."

"Translate them yourself!" Dakan was calm and measured whereas Jack was beyond frustrated. Nothing was making sense. Why the hell couldn't the Tambraians translate their own words? "You damn well wrote them!" He snapped.

"Our ancestors spoke in a different tongue, a tongue we do not understand. Daniel Jackson is the first visitor to this planet who has understood their writing. That is why he needs to translate them. If he does not learn of a cure, he will either have to remain with us as a Tambraian or he will die, that is the price we pay for leaving the forest."

"Why didn't you, oh I don't know – just ask him to translate them in the first place?"

"You made it clear that you had to leave."

"We told you that we might come back."

"It was not a certainty. This way, it is a certainty. Now he _has_ to translate the ancestors."

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. It was obvious that Dakan was avoiding telling them anymore, and now was not the time or place to try to get anything else out of him. They needed to get Daniel some help, they needed Daniel awake and alert. After scowling at Dakan, Jack turned to Sam. "How's he doing?" He asked.

"I think he's coming round," Sam glanced up and smiled when Daniel groaned.

"W-what happened?" Daniel mumbled, his hand coming up to rub his forehead.

"Easy," Sam urged as he then started to struggle to sit up. She placed a hand under his arm, gently helped him, and then grabbed his pack so he could lean back against it. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she took his pulse again.

"Muzzy," Daniel admitted. "What happened?"

"Dakan is what happened!" Jack said angrily. "Ask him!"

Daniel turned his head and peered up at Dakan. "What happened to me?"

"You must forgive me, Daniel Jackson," Dakan bowed, "but you must not leave. You have to translate the ancestors."

"I don't understand." Daniel closed his eyes when a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

"They can't leave this forest," Jack began to explain, "and neither can you now."

"Why?"

"Because he gave you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The same stuff that stops them leaving the forest."

Daniel opened his eyes and frowned. "He has?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. What happens if I try to leave?"

"Well, you stopped breathing when you just tried."

"I did?"

"If we hadn't dragged you back, you could have died."

Daniel closed his eyes again and thought for a minute. "So, I can't leave here until I translate your books?" He asked turning to Dakan in confusion.

"That is correct," Dakan confirmed.

"What if I can't translate them?"

"If you can't, you will have to remain with us. You cannot leave the forest."

Daniel started to pull his legs under him. "Well, we'd best get started then."

He held his hand out and Jack immediately helped him to his feet.

"Daniel?" Jack growled, not liking how Daniel swayed as he tried to get his bearings.

Daniel looked at him, blinking uncoordinated eyes slowly. "We're wasting time," he stated breathlessly.

"Fer crying out loud," Jack grumbled and then glanced over at Dakan. "Help then," he ordered and between them, they managed to steer a very shaky Daniel down the path that lead back to the village.

Sam knelt in front of Daniel and started to remove his boots. "How are you doing?" She glanced up at Daniel who was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes tightly closed and swaying slightly.

Daniel had barely made it back to the village on two feet. In the end Jack and Teal'c had literally drag him after he insisted that didn't want to be carried.

Dakan had led them straight to his house where Kamness had met them and urged them to take the ailing man upstairs and to bed. Jack had a hunch that she'd known what her husband had planned all along. The bedroom had been prepared, there was a bowl of water, a cloth laid out on the bedside cabinet, and a jug of what looked like some sort of Tambraian medicine next to them.

"Hot. Tired," Daniel mumbled in response to Sam's question and she reached up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's running a temperature, sir," she turned and told Jack who had appeared at her side.

"Okay, Daniel," Jack smiled at his friend as he reached to remove his sweat soaked t-shirt. "Let's get you into bed, hey?"

Daniel allowed Jack to strip him down to his boxers, feeling too weak to help in any way. His head was still fuzzy and he was fighting waves of vertigo. When Jack gently eased him back onto freshly plumped pillows, he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Sam handed Jack a thermometer strip. Jack quickly placed it on Daniel's forehead and waited for the reading to appear. "102. 3," he sighed and then turned to Teal'c. "Get a window open, big guy. It's hot in here."

Teal'c bowed before crossing to open the window. A cool breeze quickly wafted the tulle drapes, billowing them over Daniel's bed, causing the sick man to shiver slightly.

Sam stood and dipped the cloth in the water provided, folded in half and then placed it on Daniel's forehead. "Try and rest, Daniel," she gently soothed her teammate and pulled a thin sheet up to his waist. "What now, sir?" She asked Jack as she perched on the edge of the bed and took Daniel's hand.

"I don't know, Carter," Jack admitted. "I suppose we keep him cool and hydrated," he sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You must give him the Lamartum."

"What the hell is Lamartum?" Jack turned and snapped at Dakan, not realiseing that he'd followed them into the room.

Dakan poured a glass of the green mixture and handed it to Sam. "Daniel must drink as much as this as he can, it will keep the symptoms at bay."

Sam nodded and went to accept the glass but Jack intercepted her hand. "Alien substance here, Carter. What about his allergies?"

"If Daniel Jackson does not take the Lamartum he will burn with fever and suffer from the Barban seizures which lead to death." Dakan interrupted. "We Tambraian's need the Lamartum to sustain our lives."

"So, let's get this right," Jack turned to Dakan, "you've got stuff poisoning your bloodstream, preventing you leaving the forest and you have to take that gloopy stuff to stop the poison from killing you anyway?"

"That is correct."

"And, how do you know all this?"

"The knowledge is handed down by our ancestors. We have spent many years testing the theory. Be assured that what I say is true. If Daniel Jackson does not take the Lamartum, he will become gravely ill."

Jack sighed heavily and looked at Sam. "Thoughts, Carter?"

"I think," Sam echoed the sigh, "we can't risk not giving him the Lamartum, sir."

Jack glanced at Daniel who was now listlessly rolling his head from side to side and whimpering softly. This was the exact situation he they didn't want to be in. If he didn't take the medication, he'd die. If he was allergic to the medication, there was no way of knowing how he would react. Either way he could be in trouble. Jack reached over, placed the palm of his hand on Daniel's cheek and was shocked at the heat pouring off his friend. Daniel's temperature was sky high.

Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Okay, Carter. Give him the damn Lamartum," he ordered Sam before turning to Dakan once more. "You'd better be right about this," he warned.

"Daniel Jackson will be well come morning."

"He'd better be."

"Please be assured."

Jack nodded at Sam and she gently eased Daniel's head off the pillows and urged her friend to drink. "Take small sips," she advised when Daniel gagged slightly.

Jack stood and watched as Daniel, after much coaxing, finally managed to drink the whole glass. When the sick man's head fell to one side, he reached and replaced the cloth that had fallen, back on his forehead.

"Let him sleep," he sighed.

"Yes, sir," Sam agreed, smoothing down Daniel's bangs.

"I will leave you," Dakan bowed and backed out of the room. "If you need anything, anything at all – I am only in the next room."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Jack hissed sarcastically, not even turning round to acknowledge Dakan's leaving.

After the click of the door closing, he turned to his team members. "Right, let's get the watches sorted. Teal'c, first watch. I want someone outside this door at all times. You do second watch, Carter and I'll bunk down with Daniel and then take over."

"Are you sure, sir?" Sam nodded as she stood. "I don't mind staying with Daniel?" She offered.

"Nah, I've got him, Carter," Jack stated, reaching to rub his second in commands arm.

Sam smiled back, knowing that the Colonel always tended to the youngest member if injury or illness struck off world. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Jack nodded.

"If he wakes up, try and get him to drink."

"I will, Carter."

"And, if his temperature goes anywhere other than down..."

"I've got this, Carter. I've spent many an hour babysitting a sick archaeologist."

"Yes, sir."

"Get some rest. Wake me if there are any problems, Teal'c."

The Jaffa bowed and then led Sam out of the room.

Sam hesitated in the doorway. "I'm not happy about all this, sir," she sighed.

"Me neither, Carter," Jack agreed, "but we're all tired and we'll think more clearly after a good night's sleep."

"Yes, sir," Sam sighed and slowly and reluctantly left the room.

Jack walked across the room, closed the window slightly and drew the drapes. He quickly washed up, stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, carefully removed one of the pillows off the bed, and grabbed the spare blanket. After, pulling the covers up over Daniel when he whimpered and turned onto his side, Jack tossed his bedding onto the floor next to the bed and lay down.

If they couldn't figure out what the hell was going on and quickly, he'd call for a medivac. He'd much rather have Daniel's condition in the hands of Earth's experts. Nothing of what Dakan had said made much sense to him. Surely, there must be a way they could get Daniel home without killing him? They only had the Tambraians word that Daniel would die. Perhaps that was just a ruse to keep him here to do what they wanted. One thing was certain, they needed answers and needed them fast. Hopefully, if Dakan was right, Daniel would feel better in the morning and he'd be able to sort on making some sort of headway in the translation.

The sooner they were out of this forest the better.

Dakan slowly closed the door and turned to Kamness who was standing at the window, staring out at the forest. "My love."

"Is it done?" Kamness asked quietly, her eyes never leaving the scene below.

"It is," Dakan bowed.

"You are sure you were not followed?"

"I am."

"And, what of Doctor Jackson? Have you given him the Lamartum?"

"I have."

Kamness turned and slowly smiled. "So, he will not being going anywhere."

"He will not." Dakan took a step closer to his wife. "Everything is in hand, my love. We have to be patient." His smile matched hers as he reached and rubbed her arm.

Kamness patted his hand. "You have done well. The gods will be pleased."

Daniel turned and buried his head into his pillow, smothering the grunts of pain he couldn't hold back any longer. Rolling onto his side, he drew his knees up into his stomach and rocked slightly, hoping that the agony would recede but it was showing little sign of stopping.

The pain in his stomach had woken him from a restless sleep and he had no idea what the time was or how long he'd slept. It was pitch black outside and there was no sign of life so figured that dawn was a still a long way off.

The pain that had started as a dull ache in his hips was now nearly unbearable and Daniel allowed himself the luxury of writhing around the bed to cope with it. Sweat bathed his body and chills made him shiver. Everything hurt, from the near migraine headache to the stiff joints that came hand in hand with a high fever. He'd call for his teammates if the pain wasn't so paralyzing, so he had no other choice than bear it in silence.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours to him, the agony started to ease off and as it did, a wave of suffocating heat replaced the icy chills. With the heat, came the nausea and Daniel inched up in bed, swung his legs over the side, hung his head and took some deep breaths. The change of position woke the Colonel, of course, and he felt a familiar hand on his bare sweaty back.

"Daniel?"

"Give me a minute," he mumbled.

"What's going on?"

Daniel pushed up off the bed and quickly grabbed hold of the bedside cabinet when a wave of vertigo washed over him. The vertigo increased his nausea and the urge to vomit grew. Doubting he'd make it to the bathroom in time, he rested his head on the edge of the cabinet and rocked from side to side.

"Here." He felt Jack's hand on his back. "If ya gona hurl..." A bowl was shoved under his chin and, after a couple of false starts; Daniel violently emptied the contents of his stomach, grateful for the hand that steadied him as he swayed.

He felt awful.

Jack steered a very shaky Daniel back to the bed and urged him to sit down.

"Better?" He asked, turning to grab his friend a glass of water.

"Some," Daniel nodded and accepted the drink.

While Daniel took small sips, Jack turned up the gas lamp on the cabinet to get a better look at the sick man, immediately wishing he hadn't when he then took in his pale features.

"Dakan said you should take some of that green concoction to help with your symptoms."

Daniel rolled the cool glass over his forehead and gave Jack a pitiful look.

"What if it made me vomit in the first place?" he asked sighing.

Jack thought for a moment and then echoed the sigh as he sat on the bed.

"Were you feeling sick before?"

"Nope. Just tired, hot and dizzy."

"Could the dizziness have made you vomit?"

Daniel sighed heavily again, handed Jack his empty glass and rested his head in his hands. "I have no idea," he admitted. "I don't know what I'm dealing with. All I know is that I feel like crap and this was supposed to be an easy day mission."

"Yeah, I know." Jack reached for the water jug and refilled Daniel's glass.

"Perhaps this is as bad as you'll get though," he shrugged, nudging Daniel's arm to get him to take the glass. "Dakan said you'd be feeling better in the morning."

Daniel turned his head and gave him a weary look. "I hope you're right," he sighed and then shook his head when Jack urged him to take the water again. "Sorry, I can't drink anymore, not right now."

Jack placed the glass back on to the table. "Do you need to take anything?"

"I'll be okay in a bit."

"Do you think you can sleep some then?" Jack moved to one side so Daniel could lie down. When his friend started to list slowly towards the bed, he quickly plumped the pillows and helped him lie down where he immediately curled into a ball.

He reached to grab the quilt off the end of the bed. "You still hot?"

"Uh huh," Daniel mumbled and then flipped onto his back.

Jack grabbed the crumpled sheet instead of the quilt and pulled it over his friend. "What can I do?" He asked as he watched Daniel fling an arm over his eyes.

"Nothing," Daniel mumbled.

Jack dimmed the light and then perched on the edge of the bed. "What I don't know," he sighed, "is how Dakan got that Punyran stuff into you in the first place. You didn't eat or drink anything different to the rest of us."

"Shook my hand."

"He did what?"

Daniel removed his hand and turned to face him. "When he said goodbye, he shook my hand hard – really hard." He held his hand up and traced the palm. "I've got little puncture wounds on my palm." He held his hand out to show Jack. "Can't think how else he did it."

Jack ran his fingers over Daniel's hand and felt the tiny marks for himself. "And, you didn't think about telling me about his?" When Daniel just shrugged in reply, Jack rolled his eyes in frustration. When was the archeologist going to learn about sharing important information. He was just about to lecture him when he noticed how ill his friend looked and decided it wasn't the time. "So," he sighed as he changed the subject, "how do they know that the stuff in their bloodstream is the thing that stops them leaving?"

"I have no idea. I suppose, over the years, they've tested the theory out. They were obviously right. Why else would I have stopped breathing?"

Jack scratched his head and then pulled at his hair in frustration. "Damn it. We should have seen it coming."

"We had no reason to be concerned," Daniel mumbled sleepily as he turned onto his side and pulled the sheet up over his shoulders. "We'll figure it out in the morning." He shivered slightly as he tried to get comfortable and Jack grabbed the quilt and gently tucked it round him.

"And if we don't, we'll fetch the doc and high tail you back to the gate."

Daniel slowly shook his head from side to side. "No," he mumbled. "I need to translate the book."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. The writing has many similarities to Ancient. That was what I was trying to tell you."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. I need to study it more and, seeing as I can't go anywhere; I might as well use my time wisely." Daniel ended his statement with a groan as he curled into a ball.

"You gonna hurl again?" Jack quickly asked and grabbed the bowl. When Daniel shook his head and turned on to his other side, Jack placed the bowl on the floor.

"I'll just leave ya the bowl just in case you need it," he told Daniel who just nodded in reply and then stood and watched his friend surrender to his illness and exhaustion.

Maybe the worse was over now but, then again, this was Daniel Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"_I'll wake him in a minute, see how he's feeling."_

Soft, mumbled voices pulled Daniel from his sleep.

"_How was he last night, sir?"_

"_Well, other than puking his guts out, he slept on and off."_

Ah, that would explain why his stomach muscles ached and there was a faint smell of vomit intermingle with the stale odour of sweat. Daniel still had his eyes closed but listened to the voices around him.

"_I think someone should return to earth, let Janet know what's happened, sir."_

"_Let's wait until he's awake, Carter. Dakan said he'd feel better."_

Daniel opened his eyes, slowly sat up and immediately rested back against his pillows when the room spun. "He's awake," he mumbled as he grabbed hold of the quilt to stop him falling out of bed.

Sam was instantly at his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, once the room stops spinning, I'll let you know." He managed to flash her a quick smile as he concentrated on the picture on the opposite wall to regain his equilibrium. "Whoa, some trip."

"I take it you're dizzy?"

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "Settling down now." As the room came gradually came back into focus, he took several deep breaths. "Better," he then sighed and rested his head back.

Sam took his wrist. "What else?" she asked as she took his pulse and looked at her watch.

"Um," Daniel thought for a moment as he took stock at how he was feeling. "Other than the dizziness and the monster headache, I don't feel too bad."

"Any nausea?"

"Nope."

"Shortness of breath?"

"Nope."

Sam sat in silence for a while as she continued to take his pulse. "That's a little fast," she told him and then placed her hand on his forehead. "You've still got a bit of a fever but not as high as yesterday."

"I feel better than yesterday."

"Good. Do you think you could eat something? Kamness has just brought us some breakfast."

"Um, maybe. A little." The thought of food still turned his stomach slightly but perhaps if he ate something, he'd feel better. He held his hand out. "Give me a hand?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Perhaps you'd be better off staying in bed, Daniel," Sam tutted as she placed her hand under his arm to steady him when he swayed slightly.

"I'd rather get out of bed," he gave her his sweetest smile and watched her immediately capitulate and grab him a robe. "My butt is starting to get numb."

"You are so stubborn, Daniel Jackson," she sighed as she helped him into the robe before slowly leading him over to the table where Jack and Teal'c were eating. "Sit down," she ordered and Daniel lowered his aching body into a chair with a hiss.

"You okay?" Jack glanced up from his breakfast and asked.

"Just a little stiff," Daniel admitted and reached out a shaky hand to take the glass of water Sam offered him. "What were you talking about?" He asked as he slowly sipped the drink.

"You, actually." Jack shrugged and pushed a glass of the green herbal medicine towards him. "Dakan has just been in to give you the once over."

"He has?" Daniel frowned, having no recollection of the event whatsoever.

"Yeah, he advised that you should rest today, give the herbs time to work." Sam added a spoon of preserves into the medicine and gave it a stir.

"No. I think I need to get started on the books." Daniel shivered and wrapped his robe tighter round him.

"Nah, you're gonna do as you're told. We can't risk the high fevers, seizures and death," Jack sighed with a glint of teasing in his eyes and then nodded towards the glass that Sam pushed towards him.

Daniel reached for the drink. "Yeah, don't like the seizures and death bit," he chuckled hollowly and bought the glass up to his lips. "I guess I'd better do as I'm told then." He quickly drained the glass, grateful that the preserves Sam had added had taken away the bitter aftertaste.

"Since we're not sure if the herbs caused you to vomit or not..."

Two white familiar tablets appeared before him.

"...I think it's wise for you to have a chaser of anti-nausea tablets," Sam smiled.

"Ah," said Daniel as he took the tablets. "Lucky me." He rolled his eyes, quickly popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the rest of his water. "So," he placed the glass back on the table. "What else does Dakan say?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself when he began to shiver again.

"Nothing really. He was kinda cagey." Jack shrugged. "He just wanted to make sure you'll be fit enough to translate those damn books."

"I really don't know what they're gonna tell him," Daniel shrugged and leant back in his chair. "I'm not even sure that I can actually translate them in the first place."

"I don't think you have any other choice but to try Daniel I'm afraid." Sam smiled sadly

Jack grabbed another bread roll. "And while you do your resting and studying, we're gonna have a snoop around the place, see what's what. Something around here isn't adding up."

Daniel frowned. "In what way?"

"Well, have you seen any children?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Why are there no kids?" Jack shrugged as took a bite of his roll.

"School maybe? Daniel suggested

"We didn't see any schools when we took our tour." Sam remarked.

"Nor have I seen any children." Teal'c commented. "It does indeed seem strange."

Daniel nodded slowly. "I suppose it does," he agreed. They'd met most of the people during the prayer meeting they'd attended but, Jack was right – there had been no children among them. "I'm sure there is a logical reason."

"Yeah, maybe but, even so..."

"Yeah," Daniel shuddered and wrapped his robe tighter. He was beginning to feel unwell again and eyed his bed longingly. "I think I need to go back to bed, guys" he admitted sadly, wanting no more than to curl up and get warm.

"You should eat something first," Sam urged gently.

"Not sure I can, Sam. Sorry," he gave her a sad smile and then pushed up out of his chair. "Be careful out there," he called over his shoulder as he staggered back to his bed where he gratefully climbed in and pulled his covers over his head, aware of the concerned glances he was getting from his teammates but feeling too miserable to care.

"Maybe I should advise Janet, sir." Sam turned to Jack after watching Daniel struggle back into bed.

"Let's do as Dakan suggests, first. Let him rest today. If he feels well enough, we'll let him make a stab at translating. Who knows? It could be as simple as translating a couple of pages," Jack said shrugging. "We'll make a decision after that."

Sam turned at the sound of Daniel's whimper and watched him toss and turn. There was no denying that he was sick but maybe the Colonel was right. There was no real point in panicking just yet. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "So, what should we do today?"

"Obviously we need to take turns keeping an eye on Daniel so we'll get some sort of schedule going," Jack pushed his empty plate away. "Did Dakan say how often he should take the herbs?"

"Apparently they are served as part of the three main daily meals and have been doing so for all of their lives. It was something that was handed down through the generations."

"The generations which seem to have stopped now." Jack commented.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Sam mused. "Surly you're not suggesting they will die out with this generation?"

"That's the million dollar question we've gotta ask, Carter." Jack pushed up out of his chair. "Right, let's get our snooping heads on. Carter – you stay here, keep an eye on Daniel and have a talk with Kamness. Teal'c and I have a date with Dakan and his men. We'll meet back here in two hours."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded as she stood.

"We'll leave Daniel a note if he's sleeping." Jack grabbed his jacket. "Ready big man?" He turned to Teal'c as he pulled it on.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded and followed Jack out of the room.

Sam crossed to Daniel's bed and pulled his covers down off his face. "Daniel, sweetie," she gently tapped his cheek. "We won't be long; we're just going to be gone for a couple of hours."

"'kay," Daniel mumbled sleepily and then reached out and patted her hand. "Be careful," he yawned.

Sam smiled and gently tucked his hand back under the covers and then smoothed them over shoulders. "We will," she promised. "Just sleep."

"Uh huh," Daniel nodded slightly, turned onto his back and his head fell to one side.

Sam sat for a while, just carding her fingers through his sweaty hair, pleased to note that although he still felt a little warm he wasn't as hot as before. Happy that he was sleeping peacefully, she quickly kissed his forehead and left him to rest.

xxx

Sam had stayed behind at Dakan's house, under the guise of helping Kamness prepare supper. Being here had meant that she could keep an eye on her ailing teammate. She had checked on Daniel a couple of times and was happy to find him sleeping peacefully. Hoping his condition would now improve because of the rest, she concentrated her efforts into finding as much out about the Tambraian race as she could.

"So, Kamness," she handed her host the plate she'd just dried, "do you and Dakan have any children?"

"Children?" Kamness frowned as she accepted the plate and put it away in the cupboard. "I do not understand to what you are referring, Samantha."

"Um...Offspring? Young?"

"Oh, you mean the Marman," Kamness nodded.

"Yes."

"We have one Marman."

"And, where is he or she?" Sam asked, glancing round the room.

"As per Tambraian custom, we have sent Luca away."

Sam hung her cloth up and turned to give Kamness her full attention, eager to learn where this was heading. "Oh where? To a relative?"

Kamness frowned again.

"A camp?" Sam suggested.

"They are sent away to learn."

"Oh, I see. You send them to school. I didn't see any schools. How many years to they go? Where are the schools? I'd love to tour one..."

"You ask too many questions, Samantha. They are merely sent a way to learn," Kamness turned and grabbed her robe, "as per Tambraian custom."

"But to learn what? Where?"

"Enough, Samantha. Be satisfied in what I have told you." Kamness struggled into her robe. "Come, let us leave now," she nodded curtly. "I am in need of vegetables for supper. We will need to visit the marketplace. Time is against us, the men will be home soon."

"But..." Sam pressed on but Kamness held her hand up and halted any further discussion.

"We must leave now, before the sun dips below the trees," she said, holding out another robe for Sam. "You must wrap up, it is getting cold."

Sam wanted to continue her questioning but Kamness's sudden cold demure told her that the conversation was over so she reluctantly took the cloak, figuring that if she was as helpful as she could be, Kamness might open up to her later. "Is it far?"

"No, it is not far," Kamness nodded. "We will stop on the way and take sustenance with Miller Bratun ..."She held the door open and let Sam lead the way "...his baked goods are very tasty."

Sam hid her disappointment in a forced smile as she followed the path that led to the main square with Kamness continuing to wax lyrical about the miller at her side.

She got the message that it was not the time to push and only hoped that Jack and Teal'c had been more successful than she'd been.

xxx

"Just great." Daniel dry heaved a couple of times. "Fever," he spat into the bowl. "Seizures," he groaned and wrapped an arm round his stomach. "And, death it is then." After pausing for a moment, desperately trying to catch his breath, he stuck his head back into the bowl and violently vomited the rest of the water and herbs he had been made to drink at breakfast, grateful that someone had left him a bucket at the side of his bed.

Dreadful nausea had pulled him from his sleep again.

After resting for a few minutes to make sure his stomach lining wasn't going to go the same way as its contents, he carefully climbed out of bed, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it round his shoulders and crossed to window seat. His mind was fuzzy due to his fever, which meant he had no idea how long he'd slept and was concerned where his team was.

Resting his hot forehead on the cool window, he watched the Tambraians as they went about their daily routines. They seemed to be a very ordered and disciplined race, reminding Daniel very much of the Amish community back on Earth. The men and women bowed respectfully on their way past each other, exchanging a few pleasantries before ducking their heads and going on their way. But it almost seemed to Daniel that their manners were almost forced, as if they were programmed in some sort of way and it unnerved him. In fact, everything about the scene he was watching below began to worry him. Where was the laughter? The fun? Actually, come to think of it, Daniel couldn't recall the Tambraians showing any real emotion whatsoever.

Why was that?

He suddenly felt cold, not only because of his rising temperature but also at the thought that he was now practically a prisoner on this strange, eerie world with little means of escape, other than dying, of course.

Suddenly, the need to translate the books, find a cure for his weird ailment, and get the hell out off the planet quickly became the only priority now, so Daniel clambered off the window seat and went in search of some clothing.

He couldn't solve the mystery by lying around feeling sorry for himself.

xxx

Jack pulled Teal'c to one side. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I do not think they were telling the truth, O'Neill," Teal'c advised.

"No, me neither, big guy."

Teal'c and Jack had just completed the Tambraian ritual of Jamans; a hunt of woodland animals during which they'd continually quizzed their competitors about the whereabouts of their young. Each person seemed to have the measured response that they had been sent away to learn. It was strange that everyone had actually used the same wording and this struck Jack as odd, to say the least.

"Listen," he whispered, "Seeing as our radio's don't work in this damned forest, I'm going back to the house to check on Daniel and see if Sam's had any more luck. You stay here and see if you can pick anything else up."

"I will," Teal'c bowed his head slightly.

"See if you can find out about how they train their new warriors. Perhaps someone will slip up."

"Indeed."

Once again Jack glanced over at the hunting party who were sitting in silence as they cleaned their equipment. In fact, the Tambraians were not interacting with each other in any way; they were just staring at the trees as they worked.

Yup, everything about the situation was odd, very odd indeed.

xxx

After watching Sam and Kamness leave, Daniel had decided that he had a small window of opportunity to head for the public library without alerting anyone. He wanted to make a head start on the translation on his own, figuring that Dakan would insist on being present at all times.

When he couldn't find his clothes, he'd grabbed one of the traditional Tambraian robe he found in the closet and was thankful that they were large and baggy as he was shaking so much he could barely pull them over his head. Goodness knows how he would have managed with his BDUs.

Finally, fully dressed and soaked in sweat, he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take deep breaths to ward off the dimming of his world. He couldn't pass out – not now.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled under his breath as the room slowly came back into focus. "Better, that's better." He lifted his head, wiped the sweat off his brow and reached for the glass of medication he'd poured, knowing that he'd be more than likely puking his guts up in a couple of hours but he could deal with that better than delirium and seizures.

After quickly draining the glass, he grabbed the blister of anti nausea medication, dry swallowed a couple and then waited for a moment or two to make sure his he wasn't going to bring everything straight back up again.

Satisfied that he was as fit as he was going to be, he pushed himself up onto shaky legs and slowly made his way out of the house and on to the Library, checking over his shoulder at all times and thankful that the cover of dusk kept him hidden as much as possible.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. We've been busy with some Jubilee here in the UK;0) Hope you enjoy! I'd love to know what you think! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Jack arrived back at the house at the same time as Sam.

With Kamness occupied preparing supper, he pulled his second in command into the main living room. "What do you know?" He whispered.

"Well, other than the fact that no one wants to talk about the children, not a lot sir," Sam sighed. "What about you?"

"Same. Everyone's clammed up."

"All Kamness told me was that they had been sent away to learn. I tried to press her but I was making her angry."

"All we got was the same story, no emotion. It was as if everyone had been brain washed." Jack said looking around to make sure Kamness wasn't listening.

"I must admit I thought the same," Sam agreed. "Actually, I'm not sure anyone will tell us. I think the books hold the key."

"Yeah, me too. We need to get Daniel on his feet as soon as possible."

"I agree. I have been checking on him – he was fast asleep last time I looked."

Jack nodded. "I think I'll go check on him now. See if you can give Kamness a hand. We need to keep them agreeable."

"Understood," Sam nodded and quickly made her way back to the kitchen area.

Jack shrugged out of his jacket and then hurried up the stairs. Whether Daniel was fit enough or not, they needed him.

xxx

The weather was drawing in as Daniel slowly made his way down the winding path that led to the ivy covered imposing building which housed the Tambraian literature collection. The billowing wind stirred the overhanging branches of the trees that framed the moss-covered path. Candle lanterns hung from the lower branches lit the way and Daniel was grateful for the light, as dusk had fallen. He'd hidden in the shadows of the forest when anyone had passed him but the deeper he journeyed, the more alone he felt. Although he was grateful to go unnoticed, it did make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The only sounds he could hear were the rustling of the leaves, what he assumed was soft the rumbles of thunder in the distance and the calling of owl-like birds.

The added darkness and musky atmosphere made the scene very eerie to say the least and he was now thinking that he'd been foolish to come on his own without his team's backup. He actually felt a strange sense of foreboding, as if something awful was about to happen. The need to get out of the coming storm and into familiar surroundings made him quicken his step.

The library was bigger than he'd remembered. The wooden, misshapen building was tucked away in the corner of the clearing, almost hidden by the mighty trees that surrounded it. It was obviously the oldest of the Tambraian-made houses. Overgrown ivy-like vines crept all over the walls almost camouflaging it with the rest of the forest. Ornate carvings of bird-like creatures and woodland animals decorated the large main door that Daniel was surprised to find unlocked. He'd collected a large rock and a fallen branch on his way, just in case he had to force the door but not only was it open but the torches hanging on the walls of the main hall had been lit too.

It was almost as if someone was there already but when he called out, no one answered. Satisfied that he was alone, he cautiously made his way to the corner where he knew the old books were kept. As he took a seat, he shone his lantern round the room. Floor to ceiling shelves housed the books that made up the Tambraian literacy collection and, if he had the time, Daniel would have loved to lose himself in their pages but the need to translate the ancient books that Dakan had shown him when they had first arrived was his priority. So, he reached for the large ornate black wooden book, which was just where he'd left it and opened it.

His eyes burned so much, he could hardly keep the symbols and writing in focus. After feeling uncomfortably cold on his way over, he was now overly hot and the torches' flame added to his discomfort as they made the room feel stifling warm. Hopefully the herbs would kick in soon and lower what he knew was a climbing temperature.

He rubbed the sweat that had trickled down is face, out of his eyes, pushed back his robe's hood and undid the wooden toggles. He used the thick woollen material as a fan as he turned the page but it did little to take the heat enveloping his aching body away. After shaking his head to try to disperse the murky feeling of fever, he traced the words with his finger, finally finding the pattern he'd discovered when he first perused the pages of the book.

"Okay, so – that's Tambraian and that's moon..." he mumbled as he translated, "...and that's death." He quickly jotted his translation down in the notebook he was happy he had the forethought to bring with him.

At last, he seemed to be making progress.

xxx

Jack climbed the stairs two at a time, calling Daniels name as he did. He was hoping that his friend was feeling up to doing some translation. They really needed to find out what was going on as soon as possible.

"Daniel?" He poked his head round the door, expecting to find the archaeologist in bed but the bed was empty save for the rumbled sheets and quilts bunched up on the end. "Daniel?" He looked round the room, behind the door and under the bed, his heart thumping in his chest as he half expected to find him collapsed in a heap – or something.

"Dammit, Daniel. Where the hell are you?" He grouched when he found Daniel's discarded sweat soaked clothes at the side of the bed.

Crossing the room, he checked the toilet but nope, there was no sign of him.

Perhaps Daniel had had a relapse? Perhaps Dakan had taken him to a healer and not informed Sam? Well, whatever had happened, Daniel was missing and Jack needed to find him.

Dammit. Couldn't he just put a leash on that man?

After double checking everywhere again, Jack quickly retraced his steps, stood in the kitchen doorway and beckoned Sam over.

Sam quickly excused herself. "Sir?" She frowned, taking in Jack's look of concern.

"Daniel's gone." Jack whispered, pulling her out of the doorway and into the hall where Kamness couldn't see them.

"What? " Sam said shocked. "What do you mean, gone?" It was Sam's turn to frown.

"Gone as in not there, as in vanished, as in..."

"I get it," Sam sighed. "Where could he have gone? I mean, he was so sick. He couldn't have gone far."

"That is if he went under his own steam, Carter. Where's Dakan?"

"He's, he's...,"Sam thought for a moment, struggling to recall where she'd seen him last. "Didn't he go on the hunt with you sir?"

"Nope."

"Shall I," Sam pointed towards the kitchen, "ask Kamness?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm gonna round Teal'c up, check a few places first. Daniel's disappearance might have nothing to do with Dakan. I don't want to arouse any suspicion at this stage. He may have just taken himself off to do some snooping under his own steam. You know what he's like."

"Yes, sir," Sam chuckled in agreement.

"Right." Jack grabbed his jacket. "Tell Kamness that I've gone to fetch Teal'c and we'll be back before supper."

"Yes sir."

"You stay here in case Daniel comes back."

"Yes sir."

Jack sighed and pulled his cap over his eyes. "Dammit, I wish our radios worked."

"Me too, sir. Me too," Sam agreed.

After grabbing his coat, Jack proceeded back out into the night with a heavy sigh. He looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds racing by and the wind starting to gust. _Storm coming,_ he thought to himself.

He needed to find Daniel and fast!

xxx

Chills wracked his body and nausea rolled his stomach.

Daniel put his pen down and wrapped his cloak tighter round him. He had managed to translate three pages before his condition started to deteriorate and he was now shivering violently and trying desperately not to pass out.

Coming here, on his own hadn't been a good idea.

Knowing that he was no condition to translate anymore, he closed the book and returned it to where he'd found it. He needed to get back to the house and back to bed. He pushed himself up on to very shaky legs and went to step away from the desk.

Suddenly, somewhere in the distance, a bell sounded and the last thing Daniel was aware of was the thud of his notebook as it hit the floor...

xxx

The storm hit by the time Jack reached the clearing and he was glad that he'd remembered to pick up his pack. Quickly routing through it, he grabbed his flashlight and activated it. "Teal'c?" He called as he shone it through the trees.

"O'Neill."

Jack jumped when the Jaffa appeared at his side from nowhere. "Don't do that big guy! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I am sorry," Teal'c said bowing his head slightly.

"Don't sweat it." Jack shone his flashlight round the clearing. "Where is everyone?" He asked when he discovered they were alone.

"The prayer bell sounded and they left."

"Oh?" Jack frowned when he suddenly realised he could hear the sound of a slow tolling of a bell. Why hadn't he noticed that before? "How long has that been ringing?"

"Meer minutes O'Neill. It is most disconcerting."

"In what way?"

"At the first toll, the Tambraians left as if an invisible power guided them. They suddenly stopped what they were doing, put down their tools, stood up and began leaving."

Jack frowned, puzzled why he hadn't passed them. "Which way did they go?" He asked, training his light back down the way he'd just come.

"They left through the forest. I did try to question them but it was if I was not there."

"They ignored you?"

"Indeed. They acted as though I was one of the trees." Teal'c said with a slight frown.

"Things are just not adding up."

"I concur."

"Listen, we've got another problem." Jack said toying with his tac vest.

"Another problem?" Teal'c asked. "What is that, O'Neill?"

"Yeah. Well, Daniel's disappeared." Jack began to look thoughtful as he turned the problem over and over in his mind. Daniel missing. The Tambraians acting strange….

"In what way?"

"In as vanished, as in... Never mind," Jack suddenly said as slung his pack over his shoulder. "We've got to the end of the prayer meeting to find him and I've got a hunch where he is. Follow me." Jack shone his lamp down the path leading from the clearing.

Hopefully, his hunch was right and if it wasn't, they were in deep trouble.

xxx

Sam had been staring out of the windows of the kitchen area where she and Kamness were working. The wind had gotten stronger and some of the branches of the nearby trees were swaying back and forth and occasionally knocking against the window, which had startled her.

"Samanatha." Kamness's voice drew her back into the room.

"These are fresh from our garden." The Tambraian woman stood holding out a bowl.

"So," Sam pulled herself together and smiled as she accepted a bowl of salad leaves from Kamness, "you really are self sufficient." She carried the bowl over to the table and placed it in the middle. After speaking with Jack she had gone back into the kitchen area and continued to help Kamness with preparing the evening meal. She hoped that Kamness had not heard the conversation between her and Jack. From her surreptitious glances, Sam didn't think Kamness had heard anything and mentally sighed in relief. There definitely was something going on and Jack's normally suspicious behaviour was rubbing off on her. She put her attention back on what Kamness was saying.

"Indeed we are. Is there any other way, Samantha?"

"I suppose not," Sam shrugged, turning back to pick up a basket of bread. "In our world, everything is mass-produced. We have large manufactures who generate food, clothing in huge quantities – most things actually." She turned back again. "I must admit our worlds are very different, Kamness..." Sam's comment was cut short as she then heard what sounded like a church bell ringing and paused to frown as she watched Kamness slowly put her bowl down. With a blank look on her face, Kamness then made her way to the door. "Kamness?" Sam called but the young Tambraian totally ignored her and walked out of the house.

Sam followed her, continuing to call her name but to no effect. She stood in the doorway and watched as other women just walked out their houses and, totally ignoring each other, they slowly made their way to the great hall as if in a trance.

The sight was macabre to say the least...

xxx

Teal'c and Jack hurried through the forest, searching for the path that led to the library. Jack, knowing Daniel like he did, was almost certain that that was exactly where the archaeologist would go and was rueing the fact that their radios didn't work. If they had, he'd been yelling at Daniel to get his ass back to the house, that was for sure!

"O'Neill."

Jack turned when Teal'c called his name and then jogged back to where the Jaffa was knelt on the floor tracing the outline of a footprint in the moss. "What ya got?"

"I do believe that Daniel Jackson has been this way."

Jack knelt and shone his torch around the area. "Can you make out any other tracks?" he asked as he brushed away some of the moss, looking for signs that Daniel might have been followed.

Teal'c stood and took a few steps backwards, shining his own flashlight on the path. "I cannot," he confirmed. "There is only one set of footprints, O'Neill. The tracks show a great variation in direction, however."

"In what way?"

"Daniel Jackson appears to have been unsure of his footing."

"Yeah, well," Jack joined Teal'c. "Hopefully something of his albeit miniscule training kicked in and he was being extra careful." He shrugged tracing the steps that seemed to lead in and out of the forest. "At least we know he's alone. And, at least we know where he was heading." Jack shone his light through the trees. "It think it's this way," he stated when his beam illuminated a cleared path in the distance. "Come on. Let's drag his scrawny ass back to the house and get him back into bed. He's probably still sick as a dog." Jack groused.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed and Jack led the way, both men on high alert at all times.

"Why the hell is that damn bell still ringing?" Jack grouched as they walked. "Daniel would know what it meant. Trust him not to be here when we need him!"

xxx

_Where the heck was Kamness going?_ Sam asked herself. _And why was she acting like she had been put into a trance? _Looking around, Sam quickly grabbed the Tambraian robe from the back of the door and put it on. _I'm going to find out what's going on._ she decided.

What was going on in the great hall? There was no time and no way to get a hold of Jack or Teal'c for backup. Besides, who knew where they were? _Damn! What a time for their radios not to be working._

She pulled the hood up and ducked her head as she followed the others into the hall where she made her way to the back corner so she could be hidden by the shadows. She couldn't risk being seen. She tried to imitate their movements as best as possible so that there would be no suspicions.

The Tambraian men slowly, almost mechanically merged with the women at the forked crossroads by the main hall. No one spoke, and there was no acknowledgement of each other whatsoever. They just strode, heads down, hoods up until they arrived at the main door.

They then filed into to the room, each bowing towards the altar before taking a seat. There was a heady scent of dusky perfume coming from the candles that adorned the altar, the flickering flames creating a misty, eerie atmosphere. The bell continued to toll, it's steady beat echoing round the room, calling the people to worship. Once seated, the Tambraians began to chant as they rocked backwards and forwards. Their chanting increasing in speed and volume until a figure dressed in white approached the altar.

"People." The priest held up his hand and instantly the chanting ceased. "It is time."

Sam watched as the priest then pulled back his hood and she sucked in a breath when she saw who it was.

Dakan stood in front of congregation.

Dakan was the priest.

"Our Goddess, Vaneth, awaits. Come forth, Gwenda Manrea." Dakan intoned holding out his hands.

From the back of the room, a woman slowly made her way to the altar, the Tambraians chanting as she walked.

Dakan stepped forward to greet her. "It is your time, Gwenda," he smiled gently. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Gwenda nodded and slowly undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor to revel her swollen stomach. Gwenda was obviously heavily pregnant.

Dakan placed his hands on her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "Vaneth. We commit this seedling to your glory. We honour you with one of our own."

Sam looked round, expecting someone to object but only noted ghost-like smiles on people's faces. The chanting began again and she turned her attention back to the altar.

"Go about your business, people of Tambraia. Vaneth will reward us all." Dakan helped Gwenda back into her robe. "Life is good!"

"Life is good!" The congregation chorused back and then slowly began to leave the hall; heads bowed once more, the tolling of the bell accompanying them on their way.

xxx

"Daniel? Come on. Snap outta it." Jack snapped his fingers in Daniel's face.

The relief of actually finding him in the first place had now turned to concern about the catatonic state he seemed to be in.

"Teal'c? You got anything?"

Teal'c strode back into the room. "I do not, O'Neill. The area around the building is clear."

"What the hell is going on around here?" Jack shook Daniel's shoulders, hoping to get a response from his friend but Daniel continued to stare at the floor. He could feel the heat of Daniel's high temperature bleeding through the woollen robes and was amazed that he was still on his feet.

"Perhaps the answer lies in the books, O'Neill," Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Jack sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair in frustration. "Any idea which book?" He glanced round the room, noting the hundreds of books that filled the shelves.

Teal'c looked down and saw something underneath the table where Daniel had been sitting. He reached down and grabbing it, recognized it. "I have found Daniel Jackson's notebook," he said as he held up the archaeologist's book. "It appears that he was making progress."

"Okay," Jack held his hand out. "Lets see if this can tell us something. Daniel sure as hell isn't gonna." He took the book and started to flick through it, one eye on Daniel at all times who continued to stand as still as a statue in the middle of the room.

Daniel's scribbles didn't really make much sense to him but he did recognise the words 'death' and 'plague' and his worry meter suddenly crept up a few notches.

xxx

As the last of the Tambraians filed past her, Sam turned and watched Dakan as he led Gwenda to the altar where Kamness joined them.

From her position as the back of the room, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, only that Gwenda was obviously agreeing with them as she nodded in response several times.

Two more Tambraians appeared from the back room and handed Gwenda a white robe. Kamness helped her into it and then picked up a candle from the alter. She then led the small procession down the aisle and out of the hall.

Sam quickly ducked behind a stone pillar as the passed her and then waited a few seconds before slowly following them out into the pelting rain.

The town square was now deserted. There were no lights coming from the houses and other than the sounds of the storm, the only thing that was heard was the tolling of the bell. The procession walked with heads bowed down the path towards the library with Sam following hidden in the shadows of the forest. As she walked she suddenly realised that not only were there no sign of the other Tambraians, all the wildlife had seemed to disappear too.

xxx

Teal'c, having patrolled the outside of the library once again slipped into the building "Someone approaches, O'Neill."

"Dammit." Jack said, quickly pocketing Daniel's notebook. "Give me a hand." He quickly stood and made his way to Daniel's side. "We need to hide."

Teal'c flung the non-responsive man over his shoulder and Jack shone his torch round the room. "Over here," he called when he noticed a small alcove near the entrance to the room and they quickly made their way over. Teal'c gently lowered Daniel to the floor. Daniel was still withdrawn and his eyes were still open but unseeing.

Jack scooted in and sat next to Daniel and supported him as he began to list to one side. "What did you see?" He whispered to Teal'c who was hunched on Daniel's other side.

"Torches approach. It appears to be a small procession."

Jack nodded in confirmation, his hand automatically going to where he normally housed his side arm, forgetting that Dakan had forbidden them to bring weapons into forest dwellings. Jack suddenly realised that they were sitting ducks. He wished he had ignored Dakan's order and secreted a zat or some other weapon on him.

With one hand resting on Daniel's shoulder, keeping him in place, Jack waited for the procession to arrive. He could just about make out voices over the muffled claps of thunder that echoed round the forest.

"It is a good thing that you do, Gwenda."

"Yes, my priest."

"Vaneth will be most pleased."

"I live to serve my Goddess."

"Good. It's time."

Jack could see the feet of the procession as they slowly made their way into the room. He counted five people as they passed followed by a familiar pair of Air Force-issued boots bringing up the rear. He carefully put his head round the alcove. "Psst. Carter," he whispered, grateful that Sam, who was soaked through, immediately turned at his voice.

"Sir?" she whispered back with a look of surprise. After glancing at the procession, Sam quickly joined the others in the alcove. "What's going on, sir?" She asked as quietly as she could.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jack replied, straining to see what was happening.

"I think it's a sacrifice, sir."

"What?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"The lady in the middle is pregnant. They are offering up her child to their Goddess."

"Of course they are," Jack sighed sarcastically.

Sam scooted back slightly so she could train her flashlight on the slumped figure between Jack and Teal'c. "What's wrong with Daniel?" she asked, placing her hand on her teammate's forehead.

"Dunno. Found him staring at his feet. He's outta it." Jack replied.

"He's burning up, sir." Sam remarked.

"I know. Not a lot we can do about it right now, Carter." Jack snapped back in frustration, his attention trained on the scene in front of him.

Dakan and Kamness flanked Gwenda as the two, what he presumed were Tambraian guards of some sort, pulled the candlesticks either side of the main bookcase. The wall immediately opened, revelling a torch-lit corridor. The guards then led the way as the procession disappeared into the wall

Jack was quickly on his feet to follow, but was too late as the wall closed behind them and as it closed, the tolling of the bell ceased.

Jack hurried over to the wall and pulled on the candlesticks, hoping to open the wall but nothing happened. He patted down the books in search of a trigger but found none. The wall was sturdy and showed no signs of a doorway whatsoever.

"Dammit," he kicked the wall in frustration.

"Sir!"

He turned at the sound of Sam's urgent call. "What's up?" He asked as he jogged back to the alcove.

"Daniel's waking up," Sam told him and he quickly knelt at his teammates side.

"How's he doing?"

Sam removed the hand she had pressed to Daniel's forehead. "His temperature is still high, sir."

Jack gave his ailing teammate his full attention. "Hey, Daniel," he smiled when Daniel managed to blink and look at his teammates. "How ya feelin'?"

Daniel frowned and bought his hand up to pinch his nose. "I don't know," he mumbled softly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the library, buddy." Jack laid a supportive hand on his friends shoulder. "What ya doin in the library, Daniel?"

"I don't know," Daniel continued to frown as he shook his head slowly from side to side.

"You came to translate the books, remember?"

"I did?"

"That's what we figure but you tell us."

Daniel blinked again slowly as he sluggishly lifted his head to look at Jack. "I I c-can't remember," he stuttered. "W-why c-cant I r-remember?"

Jack could see that his friend was on the verge of panicking so gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I don't know Daniel. Let's get you back to the house then we can figure everything out."

"Sir," Sam interrupted as she stood. "Shouldn't we go after Dakan and Kamness?"

"Negative, Carter," Jack shook his head. "The passage way closed behind them."

"But...What about the pregnant woman? I'm sure they're offering her up as a sacrifice sir."

Jack looked up at his second in command. She had a point but he knew that it would take time to find a way into the passage and the way Daniel was beginning to look, it was time he wasn't willing to waste. They needed to get some medication into him as they couldn't risk the chance of him seizing. He was priority. They'd figure everything else out in the morning.

"Daniel is priority," he stated almost firmly and then turned to his stricken teammate. "Think you can stand?" He asked softly.

"I don't know," Daniel sighed, his chin dropping to his chest. The fact that Daniel didn't even argue in favour of a rescue mission spoke volumes to Jack about how he felt.

Jack sighed and turned to Teal'c. "Give me hand, T." He requested and between them they gently eased Daniel to his feet. Daniel immediately sagged as his knees buckled. "Easy, easy," Jack soothed as he took most of Daniel's weight. "Can you carry him?" He looked over and asked Teal'c.

Daniel slowly shook his head. "No, no. Give me a minute. I'll be fine."

Jack glanced round the room, looking for any dangers and then lifted Daniel's arm and wrapped it round his shoulders, nodding to Teal'c to do the same. "We'll take it nice and slow," he stated as they slowly made their way out of the library.

"There's no rush. Carter, take point."

The storm had died down and the clouds had parted leaving the glow of the full moon shinning through the branches of the trees.

As SG-1 left the library, woodland animals scurried at their feet, and night bird calls echoed round the forest. All of them stood there for a second in surprise. The whole ambience of the world around them had changed completely at the final toll of the bell.

Jack looked at the rest of SG-1. "We need to regroup and compare notes," he told them. "Find out what the hell was going on here."

"Indeed" Teal'c intoned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the end of the tolling of the bell, Kamness pushed back her hood and turned to Dakan.

"I hate this deception," she sighed.

Dakan echoed her sigh as he pushed back his own hood. "I know you do, my love," he smiled softly. "But we must not alert the others to the ways of Vaneth. We have much to lose."

"I know that, but it doesn't make this any easier."

"It will all be worth it in the end." Dakan reached and gave Kamness's hand a comforting squeeze. "We have to do as the Garmadas tell us." He turned and watched the cloaked figures in front of them as they led the way down the corridor.

Vaneth had sent her servants many moons ago to oversee the sacrificial collections. The Garmadas lived in the shadows of the forest; their bark-like skin easily camouflaged them as they watched the Tambraians as they went about their lives. They would wait for the most virile to come into season and then instigate the tolling of the bell, calling the chosen sacrificial vessel to the collection chamber. As the bell sounded, their appearance changed. They took on Tambraian form to ensure the ceremony was completed as per Vaneth's orders, transforming to their true form when they entered the chambers.

Kamness and Dakan had been chosen to be Vaneth's voice on the planet and they were the only Tambraians allowed to see the Gramadas true form and only then, just their heads and hands. The Tambraian couple had learnt long ago not to question them or their ways. They would not risk upsetting their Goddess.

When the senior Garmadas reached the large wooden door at the end of the corridor, they too removed their hoods to reveal their scaly bark-like outer skin. Dark green leafy foliage crept, vine like down the contours of their faces and to what was hiding behind the ceremonial robes.

With stick like fingers, they reached out and tapped on the door handle. The time had come.

Kamness and Dakan exchanged concerned looks. This was the part of the sacrifice they hated. They were just thankful that Gwenda would have no knowledge of what happened afterwards.

The sacrifice was necessary. They had to keep Vaneth happy. They had to keep Luka safe.

The door opened into the chamber of collection, a place that Dakan and Kamness were forbidden to enter. At the doorway, the Gramadas turned to face the sacrificial party.

"Come, Gwenda Manrea. We are prepared for you." they said simultaneously, their gravelly deep voices sounding eerie and menacing.

Dakan took Gwenda's hand. "All will be well," he reassured, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "We will be waiting here for you."

Gwenda nodded and smiled. "Yes, my priest," she said before turning to the Garmadas. "I am ready."

"Good. Let us go then." The Garmadas said simultaneously again.

"Can we visit Luca?" Kamness called as the Garmadas led Gwenda away.

"Your son waits for you," one of the Garmada confirmed before they entered the chamber.

Kamness took her husband's hand and smiled. "Let us see our son."

"Yes, my love." Dakan reached and cupped his wife's cheek. "It has been too long."

Daniel felt awful.

He was sitting on the bed, huddled in several quilts yet he was freezing and shivering constantly.

"Here." He looked up when Sam nudged his arm. "It's hot and sweet," she smiled as she handed him a cup.

Daniel snaked a shaking hand out of his cocoon. "W-what is it?" He shivered as he took the cup.

"I've heated up some herbs and added a few spoons of preserve to make it more palatable," Sam told him as she perched on the edge of the bed. "Sorry it's not coffee but I think you need some medication at the moment."

Daniel wrapped his hands round the warm mug and sniffed its contents. His stomach immediately rolled in reaction. "D-don't t-think I can," he shook his head, although his hands still gripped the mug, relishing in the heat that came from it. "Feel too sick," he turned sad eyes towards his teammate. "Sorry Sam."

"How about," Sam turned and routed through her pack, taking out a blister pack of tablets. "You take a couple of anti-nausea tablets? Give it a few minutes and then try again." She popped two out and swapped the herbs for a glass of water.

Daniel quickly swallowed the medication and handed the glass back. "What t-time is it?" He asked as he wrapped the quilts tighter round his shaking body and leant back against his pillows.

"Past midnight." Jack appeared at his side and sat on the bed.

"I've l-lost a f-few h-ours," Daniel chuckled hollowly and closed his eyes. "W-what happened?"

"Well, apart from missing what we think is a Tambraian version of a human sacrifice," Jack shrugged, "Not a lot."

"What?" Daniel's eyes flew open.

"We don't know that yet, sir," Sam interrupted.

"Well, they carted that pregnant women somewhere for a reason."

"What pregnant woman?" Daniel asked looking confused.

Sam shot Jack a withered look before giving Daniel all her attention. "I followed the Tambraians to the main hall when the sound of a bell drew them to worship. A young, obviously pregnant woman was called to altar by Dakan..."

"By Dakan?" Daniel frowned.

"Yes, it turns out that he's the local priest. Anyway – long story short, Dakan and Kamness led this woman to the library where they disappeared into what was obviously a secret chamber."

"Why?"

"We don't know for sure at this stage, Daniel. Dakan and Kamness haven't returned yet."

"Did you try to follow them?" Daniel then asked.

Jack sighed. "Yes, but the door closed and we couldn't figure out how to get in. Regardless, they'd better hurry up back. I want answers. Actually," he tapped Daniel's leg. "I want answers from you too. What the hell were you thinking, going to the library on your own? You know the drill."

"I felt better," Daniel shrugged. "I just wanted to make a start on the translations. If I'd had a working radio, I'd have told you." His statement ended in a yawn and he inched down in bed, wanting no more than to sleep.

"Hey," Jack tapped his leg again. "No going to sleep. I also want to know why you were standing all statue-like when we found you."

"I-I w-was?" Daniel stuttered, having no recollection of that at all.

"You were in some sort of trance. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I..," Daniel inched up in bed again, discarding his quilts when a wave of heat washed over his body. "I remember going to the library to try to decipher the book. I didn't get far because I felt ill again. I wanted to go home...I-I – I don't remember much after that other than waking up with you guys around me." He ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to clear his muddled mind. "H-how long was I like that?"

"We're not sure. That's what we need to figure out."

"Actually, sir," Sam interrupted. "I've got an idea as to what might be happening."

"Go on."

"Well, when the bell first tolled, the Tambraians seemed to fall into a trance. Kamness certainly just dropped everything she was doing and made her way over to the hall without a second thought, followed by the rest of the women."

"As did the men," Teal'c added as he joined the rest of SG-1 round Daniel's bed. "They did not communicate in anyway."

"While they were in the hall, they acted in as if they were programmed, as if they were under Dakan's spell in some sort of way. In fact, the whole village seemed to shut down. There were no lights, no signs of life actually. It wasn't until the bell stopped that I noticed that everything had returned to normal. The lights came back on, the animals reappeared and the Tambraians seemed to go about their normal business."

"So, you're saying that the sound of the bell controlled them in some sort of way?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded. "Daniel, you woke when the bell ended."

"I did?"

"Yes, instantly actually."

"Why did the bell control them, Major Carter?"

"Well," Sam turned to Teal'c. "I'm thinking that they are being conditioned in some way."

"For what purpose?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't really know. But I'm guessing it has something to do with the children. Or rather, the lack of children."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"That is what we've gotta figure out, guys," Jack sighed. "Dollars to donuts that Dakan and Kamness know why."

"Indeed."

Sam scooted back on the bed so her back was resting against the bedstead at the end of Daniel's bed and rubbed her tired eyes. "So," she yawned, "What do we do next, sir?"

Jack turned and looked at his second in command, noting the exhaustion on her face and suddenly realised how tired he felt too. It had been a long, worrying, stressful day. "Well, seeing as there are no signs of Dakan and Kamness yet, I think we all need to get some rest. We'll save the interrogations for tomorrow when we've got clearer heads."

"I will take first watch, O'Neill," Teal'c offered. "You and Major Carter are in need of sleep."

"Not gonna argue with you there, big guy," Jack agreed, stifling a yawn as best he could. Hell, if they were tired then Daniel must be exhausted. He turned back to face the sick man, his heart sinking at the sight of Daniel who was laying limply against his pillows, eyes closed, his sweat soaked hair stuck to his forehead and his chest rising and falling rapidly as he fought his high fever. "Hey, Daniel," he reached and placed his hand on Daniel's hot cheek. "No sleeping just yet buddy. We need to get some herbs into you." He nodded towards the glass of medication on the table and Sam quickly grabbed it and passed him it.

Jack eased Daniel's head forward slightly and pressed the glass to his friend's lips. "Just take small sips," he urged gently as he helped Daniel drink. "Good boy," he then teased and lowered Daniel's head back on to the pillow, smiling when the archaeologist pulled a face and shuddered in response to the bitter taste. "Not quite your usual brand of coffee hey Doctor Jackson?"

"You can say that again," Daniel mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's disgusting."

"Well," Jack handed Sam the empty glass. "As dear old Granny O'Neill said 'If it tastes good, it aint gonna do ya good.'"

"Good old Granny O'Neill," Daniel mumbled again, massaging his stomach showing Jack that the herbs weren't sitting to well.

"Carter?" He turned to Sam. "Can he have anymore nausea stuff?"

Sam shook her head. "Sorry sir, no. He's maxed out at the moment." She reached and placed her hand on Daniel's forehead, almost pulling away when she discovered how hot he felt. "I think we need to get a temp readout," she sighed and reached for her med kit.

"Get some windows opened, Teal'c" Jack ordered watching Sam place a fever strip on Daniel's forehead.

"Maybe a bowl of tepid water and a cloth too," Sam added when the strip showed that Daniel's temperature was nearly 103 degrees.

"Of course," Teal'c bowed slightly and crossed to the windows.

Jack continued to watch his second in command as she placed her equipment back in her bag and didn't miss the look of concern on her face. "Not good then, Carter?" He sighed.

Sam took Daniel's wrist, watching her friend as he slowly rolled his head from side to side and muttered in what she assumed was one of the 24 languages he knew. "I'm worried about seizures, sir," she admitted. "His temperature is high and," she paused as she concentrated on counting the beats under her fingers. "His pulse is racing." Reaching up, she tenderly brushed Daniel's bangs off his forehead. "How're you feeling, Daniel?" she asked tenderly.

"H-hot," he managed to tell her.

"Here you are, Major Carter."

Sam turned and accepted the bowl of water off Teal'c. She dipped the cloth in the water and as started to mop Daniel's brow she glanced over at Jack. "Can I suggest you try and get some sleep while I do this, sir?" she smiled softly. "There's no point both of us being up. I've got this."

Jack thought for a moment, wanting no more than to help his friend but knowing that he needed to be well rested to face the next hard 24 hours. He sighed as he capitulated. "Yeah. Wake me if his temperature goes anyway other than down."

"I will," Sam promised, dragging the damp cloth over Daniel's heaving chest.

Jack grabbed some pillows, threw them on the floor and then added a quilt. "Wake me in an hour, Teal'c," he ordered as he removed his tac vest. "Or if Dakan and Kamness put in appearance."

"I will, O'Neill," Teal'c bowed and exited the room to take guard in the hallway.

Jack lay down; listening to Sam as she softly soothed the restless sick man. Dakan and Kamness had a lot to answer to and Jack needed those answers and one way or another, he was going to get them!

Xxx

Dakan and Kamness stood on the balcony overlooking the chamber lab waiting for a Gramada technician. The technicians were the lower forms of Gramadas, their purpose was to oversee the development of the Tambraian offerings, Luka included.

Luka, as the son of Vaneth's 'chosen ones' was allowed to develop naturally as it was Vaneth's intention that he would reach puberty and then be trained to be the next 'voice' of the Goddess. Dakan and Kamness knew this was a great honour, that Luka would be the only Tambraian child to allowed to reach proper adulthood and beyond. He had to remain a secret from the rest of the Tambraians; no one had to know of his existence.

The Tambraian offspring had been offered up as gifts to their Goddess for many moons now. In return, they were allowed to go about their lives with no interference, not that they realised that. The doses of special herbs, Lamartum, introduced to their daily diet ensured that the Tambraians knew little about what was happening to them. Dakan and Kamness had discovered the truth about the herb many years ago when a traveller to the planet managed to translate a small amount of the book of the ancestors. The herb, that affects their short term memory, had been found growing wild in the forest. Kamness and Dakan had told the Tambraians that the ancestors foretold that if they did not take the herb they would grow old and die.

The Tambraian race were immortal, the Punaran running through their bloodstream not only prevented them leaving the forest, it also prevented them from aging beyond their twenties. Dakan and Kamness were actually hundreds of years old and they longed to change their lives. They wanted to grow old, they wanted to experience a different existence hence, when Vaneth visited their world, they'd offered their services in return for Vaneth's word that she would find away to free them from their immortality.

Kamness and Dakan were getting impatient though. Vaneth had promised to translate the ancestor's book.

Everything was changing now though. Now they had Daniel Jackson and the need to keep Vaneth happy was becoming less of a priority. If the Earthling managed to translate the book, they would be able to find the freedom that they had looked for for so many centuries.

They just needed to keep Vaneth sweet for a little while longer.

They had to save their son too.

Xxx

Jack quickly swilled the bowl and hurried back to Daniels side. "Easy, easy," he soothed the sick man as he continued to dry heave painfully.

The sun was beginning to rise after a night when no one managed to get any real amount of sleep.

Daniel's pain-filled groans had awakened Jack and he and Sam had sat with their teammate as his stomach cramps turned to out-and-out vomiting.

Daniel was now being sick every half an hour despite the anti-nausea tablets Sam managed to get him to take. Any water he managed to drink quickly made a reappearance and Daniel knew that he was fast becoming dehydrated, the headache from hell being major sign. All he wanted to do was sleep and wake up feeling better but his stomach had other ideas so he had little choice but to try to ride out the storm as best he could.

Jack was on Danny duty having managed to eventually persuade Sam to get some rest. His second in command was now curled up in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace, fast asleep as he continued to tend his friend.

"You finished?" he asked when Daniel pushed the bowl away and flopped back against his pillows.

"Think so," Daniel sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "For now," he chuckled hollowly knowing that it wouldn't be long before his stomach rebelled again."What time is it?"

Jack placed the bowl on the floor, picked his damp cloth and gently washed the sweat off Daniel's forehead. "Think it's nearly dawn," he told his teammate who now had his eyes closed and was rubbing what Jack knew must be abused stomach muscles. "Sun's coming up."

"Where's Sam?" Daniel yawned.

"Sleeping in a chair."

"Teal'c?"

"Still outside the door."

Daniel groaned and inched down in bed. "Are Kamness and Dakan back yet?" He asked as he blindly reached for his quilt.

Jack quickly stood, grabbed the quilt first and gently covered his friend. "No yet, buddy," he informed as he straightened the covers. "You gonna try and sleep some more?"

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, turning onto his side and burying his head under his quilt.

Jack sat back down and rubbed Daniel's blanket covered leg. "You need anything?" he asked, wishing that there were something he could really offer his friend to ease his suffering. Without the herbs, Daniel's temperature soared, with the herbs, Daniel violently vomited. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't.

When Daniel eventually managed to shake his head in reply to his question, Jack stood and let his friend get some rest, knowing that he probably only had a small window before the vomiting started up again.

Crossing to the window, he sat on the window seat and watched the breaking of the day.

He would let Sam sleep a while longer. She needed to be as rested as much as possible as he'd made up his mind that Daniel needed proper medical attention. A trip back to Stargate Command was now a necessity.

XXX

Life in the chamber was one of routine for eight-year-old Luka.

The Gramada technicians were his tutors and the seniors were his councils. He was being taught and guided in their ways, groomed to take his parents place when Vaneth deemed the time was right.

His days were spent either studying in his private room or assisting the technicians as they oversaw the offerings or prepared for the arrival of new subjects.

There was much to do leading up to the gathering of a seed. The senior Gramadas would identify the vessel, choosing carefully as they watched them from their vantage points in the forest. The vessel and their server would be given the preparation herbs by Vaneth's 'chosen ones' and the nurture squad would then hide the couple away as the seed developed until the point of collection. The calling bell would sound, putting the Tambraians into the giving trace and drawing them to the worship hall where the collection ceremony would begin. Then the senior Gramadas would take the vessel into the chamber of collection where the gathering of the seed would take place, after which the technicians would be handed the foetus and Luka would help them prepare the stasis pods, which Vaneth would gather on her next visit.

Sometimes there would be days between collections, sometimes months and sometimes years. When the lab was full of pods, like it was now, there was much to do and Luka was annoyed that a technician had just told him that his parents had accompanied the vessel and asked to see him.

He had managed to avoid them the last few times there was a collection having persuaded the technician to tell them that he was sleeping. This time he knew that he had to greet them, had to do his duty to please them and his Goddess so he quickly finished what he was doing and made his way to his room where his parents were waiting for him.

"Luka!" His mother greeted. "You look well, my son."

Luka bowed respectively. "I am well, my mother." He turned to his father. "Father," he greeted and bowed again.

"We have just bought a vessel," Kamness explain, pulling up a chair at Luka's desk.

Luka's room was small yet housed everything the boy needed. There was a comfortable bed, a writing desk, a book shelf laden with text books and a desk with a monitor which showed images of the chambers so the trainee could observe what was going on at all times. He had watched his parents arrive.

"I observed you, mother," Luka bowed. "The collection is nearly complete." He reached over and pressed a button on the monitor. "See," he nodded at the console when the collection chamber appeared on the screen. "They are just finishing the procedure."

Dakan quickly took a seat next to his wife. This was the first time they had actually been able to watch a collection and was shocked at what he was seeing.

Gwenda was awake, lying naked in a transparent chamber, struggling and crying out as a Gramada reached into her stomach and retrieved her foetus. "C-can s-she feel that?" He turned and asked his son, surprised that Luka looked unaffected by the barbaric scene.

"She will forget father, you know that."

"But, she can feel it now." It was Kamness's turn to address their son. "Why is she not asleep? I was asleep when they withdrew you."

"You were told that you were asleep, mother. As this vessel will be told too." Luka reached and turned the monitor off. "The worst is over. The vessel and seed with be well."

Dakan grabbed Kamness's hand. They'd had no idea how awful the collection was – how much the giver suffered.

They needed to put an end to all this, it was not right. Their son seemed unaffected by it all, as if someone's suffering meant nothing.

Vaneth had promised the gathering of the seed was painless. Dakan and Kamness now knew for themselves that it was not.

It was imperative that Daniel Jackson translated that book. They needed to take their son away from all this before he was lost to them altogether.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daniel didn't really know what to do with himself. One minute he was freezing cold the next so hot that the world around him took on a misty hue. The ever present nausea accompanied his restless tossing and turning and the growing ache deep down in his stomach caused him to moan out loud and writhe on his sweat-soaked bed.

Time had lost meaning for him; the sun blaring through the windows increasing the heat that enveloped his body was the only sign that that night had turned to day.

"Daniel?"

A damp cloth being drawn over his chest gave him a brief release from the heat. He managed to open his eyes. "Hey," he smiled – well he thought he smiled. He wasn't quite sure.

"I'm just going to take your temperature." Sam's voice came from afar.

He licked his chapped lips. "W-why?" He questioned, his fever making him confused about where he was and what was actually happening.

"Because," Sam smiled at him and tenderly stroked his forehead. "You're not doing so well, sweetie. I'm going back to Earth to see what Janet has to say, so I'm going to need all the information I can get. You know what she's like for details."

Daniel shook his head. "N-no. I'm f-fine," he stuttered and tried to sit up but strong, familiar hands pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You're so far away from being fine that it's not funny, Danny boy."

Jack's blurred face came into view and Daniel continued to shake his head. "J-just n-need some more h-herbs," he argued.

"No can do, Daniel. They're making you sicker I'm afraid."

"N-no, n-no. They're making me b-better. D-Dakan said I'd d-die without them. I n-need them." Daniel pushed against the hands that held him down, amazing himself at how strong he was.

He finally managed struggle upright again but as he did a blinding pain shot through his stomach, forcing him to curl up into a tight ball and roll over onto his side.

"Daniel?" He could hear Sam's concerned voice as he rocked to contain the pain. "Where do you hurt?" Two pairs of strong hands turned him onto his back and then tried to ease his legs down.

"N-no, no." He knew he was panicking as he tried to escape his tormentors but, God it really hurt!

"Carter?"

"I don't know sir."

Daniel was blindsided by the pain so much that all he could do was weakly writhe and sob.

"I'm going to give him some Demerol, sir. I should be able to examine him afterwards."

"Do it."

He could just about make out the sounds of Sam searching through her med back. Then, the rim of a cup touched his lips. With great effort, he managed to open his mouth and swallow the tablets in between his groans of agony.

Within minutes, he was floating, the pain dimming and as it dimmed, he welcomed the darkness...

Xxx

Kamness grabbed her son's hand. "You must come with us."

Luka immediately pulled out of her grasp. "I cannot, mother. You know that. My place is here. I have much work to do. It is the Gramadas' bidding. It is why they have shared their great knowledge with me. "He held up his hand to show the multi jewelled Venda bracelet he had worn since he was five. "That is why they bestowed me with the Venda." The bracelet enabled the Gramadas' to teach their pupil, to programme him to their way of thinking, as per Vaneth's wishes.

Kamness turned to Dakan. "He cannot stay here. Not after what we have just witnessed."

"I know my love." Dakan agreed. "Luka, listen to me," he urged his son. "You do know what we have just seen is wrong, don't you?"

Luka just shrugged in response as he sat on his bed.

Dakan turned his chair to face him and continued. "Gwenda was in a great deal of pain and..."

"She will not remember," Luka interrupted. "The Gramadas will make sure of that."

"That is..." Dakan pulled his chair closer. "That is not the point." He rested his hand on Luka's knee, hoping that the comforting parental touch would get through to his son. "No one should suffer like that. Vaneth promised that the gathering would not hurt in anyway."

Luka's eyes narrowed. "Do you doubt our Goddess?" he snapped.

"Not doubting so to speak," Dakan ignored Luka's growing temper and kept his voice low and calm. "I know that she wants the best for all of us, that by making the sacrifice we will all gain peace but the method behind the sacrifice is barbaric."

"So, you are questioning the Gramadas then." Luka continued to glare at his father. "They are my friends. They look after me. You have entrusted me into their care, to learn and develop. Why do you now question them?"

"I question everything Luka."

"Without our Goddess and the Gramadas, I would not exist!" Luka sprang to his feet. "You made a pact with Vaneth. You wanted me to exist so I will learn to follow your ways. It was your decision."

"But, Vaneth promised..."

Luka held his hand up, cutting short Dakan's reply. "Vaneth has promised to save us all, to save the Tambraian Marman so that they may serve her greatness. You agreed to this. You help her achieve this."

"But, we were wrong."

Luka covered his ears. "I do not want to hear this. You have chosen this path for not only yourselves but also the whole Tambraian race. This is the good, true path. The path of Vaneth."

Dakan looked at Kamness, hoping that his wife would know what to say but Kamness sat, head bowed with a single tear trickling down her cheek. He reached to brush it away, to offer her some comfort but the sound of the morning worship bell echoed round the chamber.

"The vessel is ready to transport." Luka informed them as he turned his back on them.

Kamness stood and tentively reached out to her son. "Luka. We just..." She tried to placate him but Luka shrugged her off.

"The vessel is ready to transport," he repeated, his voice measured and almost bordering on menacing.

Dakan took Kamness's hand. "We must go, my love," he sighed.

"Not without my son," Kamness spat and waited for a response from Luka but the boy stood firm.

"I fear," Dakan said, turning Kamness to face him, "that our son maybe lost to us," he sighed and brushed away her tears. "Come. We must go. Gwenda will be waiting for us." He slowly led his wife out of the room, glancing over his shoulder every now and again to check his son's reaction to what he had said.

Luka remained staring at the wall until he heard the click of the door closing. He then turned round with a triumphant grin on his face.

His parents were weakening, his plan worked.

Soon he would be the chosen one.

xxx

"What the hell was that?" Jack sat back. His teammate had been in so much pain.

Sam quickly turned to examine the now limp man. "I'm not sure, sir," she sighed as she took Daniel's pulse.

"Dakan didn't say anything about pain." Jack frowned, running his fingers through his hair as he watched his second in command check Daniel over. "He said fever, seizures and death. Nothing about pain." He turned to Teal'c. "Did he say anything about pain, big guy?" He asked, seeking confirmation of the facts.

"Daniel Jackson has been in pain before, O'Neill."

"Yeah, but those herbs were supposed to stop the pain. Didn't Dakan say that?"

"I am uncertain, O'Neill."

Jack turned to Sam again. "No pain. He said no pain, I know he did and that... that..." he waved his hands over Daniel's prone body. "...that was pain!"

"I know, sir." Sam placed her hands on Daniel's abdomen and pressed down slightly, watching Daniel's face for any reaction but there wasn't any. Happy that his abdomen was soft, she sat back. "I don't know what caused the pain sir. Everything feels okay. There's no sign of internal bleeding. His pulse is a little fast and his temperature still high but other than that I can't find anything wrong."

"Other than that!" Jack threw is hands in the air. "Isn't that enough?" He asked and started to pace. Daniel's condition was deteriorating and there was little they could do about it.

"I'm doing all I can, sir," Sam sighed and pulled a sheet up to Daniel's chest.

Jack hung his head. He felt like a jerk. It wasn't her fault. "I know you are, Carter. It's just frustrating."

"I know it is," Sam agreed as she packed her things away. "He needs Janet, sir." She placed her hand on Daniel's forehead, happy to note that he seemed cooler to her.

"Yeah, he does," Jack sighed and started to cross to the window. As he walked, a bell sounded. "Okay. What's this all about?" He frowned and looked out of the window and watched as the Tambraians filed out of their houses. He turned back to Daniel, expecting his friend to sit up and leave as well but Daniel just lay there, the only sign of him moving being the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Okay, why isn't Daniel in a trance?"

Sam reached and lifted Daniel's eyelids. "I don't know, sir," she shrugged when Daniel's eyes responded normally. "Perhaps the Demerol is keeping him under."

"O'Neill," Teal'c called and Jack turned back to the window where the Jaffa stood watching the scene below develop. "I do not believe the Tambraians are in a trance. They are merely making their way to worship."

Teal'c was right. The Tambraians were quietly interacting with each other as they made their way to the hall. There was no sign of them being in a trance at all. In fact, the whole scene was completely opposite to what had happened the last time the bell sounded. Woodland creatures scurried around their feet, bird-like calling echoed round the forest and the sun shone down brightly. Actually – the bell sounded different too.

"It's a different bell." Sam came to join them at the window. "I think it's just Morning Prayer, sir."

"Yeah," Jack agreed and they all watched for a short while. Nothing was hurried; it was just a slow, relaxed stroll to worship.

"Right," Jack broke the silence. "Carter. You need to get those samples to the Doc, stat."

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded.

He then turned to Teal'c. "Go with her as far as the edge of the forest; make sure she can actually leave and that no one tries to stop her. Try to keep out of sight. While they're occupied in worship, I'm gonna go to the library – see if I can see any sign of Dakan and Kamness. Will Daniel be okay on his own for a while, Carter?"

"He should be fine for a short while. His temperature seems to be down slightly and the Demerol will make him sleep. I'll leave you some more, just in case."

"Good. I'll be as quick as I can. If I can't find Dakan and Kamness, I'll bring the book back here. See if I can help Daniel translate some more if he feels up to it."

"Yes, sir."

"Teal'c. I'll meet you back here in two hours and Sam, stay alert and get back to us as soon as you can. Preferably bring the Doc back with you," Jack said, pulling on a Tambraian robe as he needed to blend in with the others as much as possible.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded and grabbed her pack. After a final check on Daniel to make sure he was going to be okay for a while, she followed Jack and Teal'c out of the room.

xxx

Dakan and Kamness stood in the corridor, waiting for the Gramadas and Gwenda, still shaken by what they had witnessed.

Kamness turned to her husband. "Did you know how the seedlings were gathered? D-did I s-suffer like G-Gwenda did?" She asked, dabbing the tears that still flowed down her cheek with a tissue.

"No my love, I had no idea. I was not allowed passage into to the collection chamber."

"I must have. The vessels are so weak until we perform the cleansing."

"I know they are," Dakan sighed heavily and hung his head.

"They...they… I... must have suffered so much. Why did we not realise?"

Dakan shook his head and then turned his wife to face him. "We make sure they forget, is that not the main thing?"

"No it is not!" Kamness snapped. "No one should suffer at all! Vaneth promised. We have to put a stop to this. It is wrong."

"But, we need to learn of an antidote to the Punaran. Vaneth assured us she would translate the ancestors' book in return for our seedlings."

"We do not need Vaneth anymore. Daniel Jackson can translate the books for us now. We must get him..."

The opening of the large door, which led to the collection chamber, interrupted the hushed conversation.

"Gwenda Manrea is ready for the cleansing ceremony."

The Gramadas pushed Gwenda forward and Kamness took her arm.

Dakan bowed slightly towards the Gramadas. "Life is good," he stated before turning to help his wife.

"How are you doing, Gwenda?" he whispered as they escorted the weak woman down the corridor leading to the library.

"Life is good," Gwenda gave the conditioned response, her head bowed at all times as she stumbled along.

Kamness looked over at her husband. "Should we examine her, make sure she is really alright?" She asked, not liking how Gwenda struggled.

"No, we will carry on as normal." A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that the Gramadas were still watching them. "We do nothing different, my love," he then whispered. "We know that the ceremony helps to take away the weakness. Gwenda will be fine, in time."

"What about Bunta?"

"Her husband will be dealt with by the Gramadas."

"As they dealt with you?"

"That I cannot remember. You know that Kamness."

Kamness grabbed Gwenda round her waist when her legs gave way slightly. "How do they make the husband forget? What if that is barbaric too?"

Dakan quickly looked behind again. The Gramadas were showing no signs of retreating into the chamber. "We will speak of this later," he told Kamness and reached to open the door to the library. "Let us not draw attention to ourselves." He held the door open and then turned to bow at the Gramadas before he Kamness and Gwenda excited the chamber.

When they reached the other side, Gwenda fell to her knees.

"It's okay, Gwenda," Dakan soothed as he reached to help the stricken women to her feet once more. "Life is good." He supported Gwenda again and they then made their way out of the library not realising that, because in the hurry to help Gwenda, the door to the chamber did not close properly.

Xxx

Jack pulled his hood up and hurried through the forest.After making sure that the Tambraians were occupied in worship, he'd said goodbye to his teammates at the main village crossroads and continued his journey to the library, avoiding the main pathway so not to be discovered.

He needed to be as quick as possible as he wasn't happy about leaving Daniel in the condition he was in. He'd have a quick check around for Dakan and Kamness, grab the book and then hightail it back.

When he reached the Library, he glanced around to make sure he hadn't been followed, made his way in and closed the door behind him. He half expected to find Dakan and Kamness to be waiting but the room was empty. After checking around, he crossed to where he knew the book was kept and was just about look for it when he noticed that the door in the wall wasn't quite closed.

_Sweet, _he thought, abandoning his search for the book and reaching for the flashlight he'd hidden in his pocket just in case. He quickly activated it and sidled his way through the small gap.

He'd just have a quick look around...

xxx

Dakan stood at the altar and called the township forward to partake in daily Hactan ceremony.

The Gramada had provided the Hactan, a mushroom-like delicacy, for the Tambraians to take as homage to their Goddess. It was meant to be a ritual of thanks for all that Vaneth did for them, a symbolic acknowledgment for the plentiful crops that she allowed to prosper in the woodlands. Infact, the Hactan, if eaten, had hallucinogenic properties, which interacted with the Lamartum and made the Tambraian's forget what had happened over the last day.

Dakan and Kamness had been advised by the Gramadas not to partake in the daily ritual themselves, as they needed to control the situation for Vaneth so they would pretend to eat them when it came their turn.

They knew that the Hactan was the final and essential part of the gathering of the seed and, after being witness to the agony that Gwenda had suffered, Dakan called her over first.

Kamness helped the weak woman to the altar, literally having to drag her the last few steps. Dakan reached for the wooden cup which housed the strengthening potion and bought it to Gwenda's lips.

"Life is good," he stated as Gwenda managed to drink. He then took a Hactan, broke it in two and offered it to Gwenda who bowed in return and popped it in her mouth. Dakan nodded and smiled at his wife who quickly then escorted Gwenda to the back chamber where they would allow her to rest and recover until Bunta arrived to collect her. They would then explain her condition as that she had been overcome with the emotion of worshipping Vaneth. By the end of the day, Gwenda would have recovered enough to carry on her normal life, none the wiser for what she had been put through. The Gramadas even took care of any scaring caused by the procedure. All Gwenda would know was that she had become ill during the ceremony and that a day's rest would be all she would need.

"My lady." Gwenda swooned as she and Kamness entered the chamber, her legs buckling slightly. Kamness quickly led her over to the couch under the window and told her to lie down.

"I do not feel well," Gwenda continued as she stretched out and covered her eyes with her arm.

Kamness took a seat next to her. "You were overcome by the fumes of the incense," she soothed. "Sleep now Gwenda. You will feel better." She sat at her side and waited for sleep to over take the young woman and, when she was sure Gwenda was deeply asleep, she undid her robe, let it fall to one side so she could inspect her abdomen.

The angry looking scar that crossed Gwenda's stomach, slowly disappeared before Kamness' eyes, leaving Gwenda's skin unblemished in anyway.

She quickly did the robe up again, reached for a blanket and covered the slumbering woman before unbuttoning her own robe. She placed her hand on her stomach, noting how smooth and flat it was. There were no signs whatsoever that she had carried and then given birth to Luka.

Kamness' revulsion nearly made her vomit. _The seeding procedure was clinical and barbaric,_ she thought. Daniel had to find the antidote. They had to prevent anyone else from suffering like this again. They had to reclaim their lives and that of their Marman.

There had to be another way for the people of Tambraian to live. There just had to be. Kamness' face took on a distinct look of determination.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update this story. I had to have quite major abdominal surgery this summer and I'm only just back on my feet – so to speak. I hope this reads okay as I'm still on some pretty strong medication__ Please forgive any errors._

_XXX_

Chapter 7

The red warning light on his screen puzzled Luka. Quickly sitting down at his station, he clicked through the viewing channels.

A seedling extraction wasn't scheduled for today. The Gramadas always briefed him of new arrivals as there was always much to go through before the extraction.

Something or someone had triggered the light though. Maybe his parents had returned to try to collect him? There was no way he was going to go with them. They were strangers to him. He wasn't actually sure if he was able to leave the chamber even if he wanted to. The Gramadas had never forced him to stay in anyway, but they did make it clear that if he did ever choose to leave, the bracelet wouldn't work and he'd more than likely age rapidly into adulthood. The bracelet of Canaan had been bestowed on him after he finished his first stage of training. The Gramadas had explained that it was a great honor and had proclaimed that he was now greatly valued by his Goddess. He couldn't risk the bracelet not working. If that happened, he had no choice other than to join the rest of the Tambraians and offer up any seedlings he fathered. He knew he had many years ahead of him where he could learn about the Gramadas' ways and that of his Goddess. He liked the idea of being the 'chosen one.' It gave him an advantage over everyone else. He was seen as an equal amongst the Gramadas and it was his ambition to follow in his parent's footsteps and maybe, one day, be so indispensable to his Goddess that she would treat him as her right hand man.

He lived to serve Vaneth.

A second light came on the screen, alerting him that someone had accessed the main chamber corridor. He clicked on the screen...

Who was that? He didn't recognise the cloaked figure.

Luka opened the communication channel. "We have a breech in the main chamber corridor," he alerted the senior Gramadas. "The subject is unknown and is heading your way."

"Understood." They replied.

Luka sat back, ready to watch the enfolding developments on the screen. He had never known of someone other than his parents or the Gramadas gaining entrance to the chamber. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

XXX

"She will be fine, Bunta," Kamness reassured as she helped Gwenda into her robe. "She merely felt faint from the incense," she explained. "She has slept and is feeling much better, aren't you Gwenda?"

Gwenda turned and smiled. "I am indeed, my lady. Thank you for your care."

"It was no trouble."

Bunta took his wife's arm and the young couple left the room, laughing and joking with each other as if nothing had happened. The Hactan had worked, their memory had been erased.

Kamness quickly gathered her things together and returned to her husband who was clearing away after the ceremony. "Gwenda and Bunta have just left," she told Dakan as she helped him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything was fine, as usual. They are none the wiser to the event."

Dakan blew out the candles on the altar. "Good, that's good," he turned and gave Kamness a tight smile. "When is the next seedling collection?"

"Kellis Haran is due tomorrow night," Kamness informed as she removed her white gown.

"Right. We have a short amount of time to insure Daniel Jackson translates the ancestors' books." Dakan quickly placed the Hactan in his basket, struggled into his robe and held his hand out to his wife. "Come. Time is of the essence, my dear."

"Indeed it is," Kamness agreed, taking his hand.

After a quick check of the chambers, the couple hurried back to their house.

XXX

Jack bemoaned the fact that he didn't have his weapon once more as he inched his way down the corridor. Actually, he was beginning to feel foolish that he hadn't waited for back up. Maybe this hadn't been one of his best plans. The opportunity to find out what was really going on had been hard to resist though. As long as he wasn't discovered, he could be in and out in no time armed with, what he hoped would be, the key behind leaving this planet and getting Daniel some much needed medical assistance.

The corridor had a hospital feel to it. The walls, ceiling and floor were an almost sterile white and there was a faint smell of what he assumed was antiseptic. He half expected it to lead to an infirmary of some sort, but at the end the corridor branched off to another identical corridor which stretched out as far as he could see. For all he knew these corridors could be a maze of some sort as there were no doors or openings in the walls or windows for that matter. Just white, nondescript corridors that appeared to go nowhere.

He stopped for a moment considering. He had two choices. He could carry on or perhaps it would be sensible to abort this impromptu investigation and come back later with back up. He decided to turn back, fetch the book as he'd originally intended and return to Daniel. So, with mind made up he turned around.

And promptly found himself toe-to-toe with two hooded beings. "Hey," he said cheerfully as he held his hands up in greeting and surrender. "Um...good to see you." Then, fully aware that he had no way of defending himself if the beings were hostile, he began to ramble hoping the delaying tactic would allow him to think of a way out of this. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just wanna be friends..." His lame attempt at the peaceful greeting Daniel always used then ended abruptly when one of the Beings held his stick like hand up and a white beam slammed into him.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

XXX

After swilling his face, Daniel staggered back into the bedroom. A full bladder had pulled him from his sleep and, apart from feeling totally exhausted, he did feel slightly better than he had.

A note he'd found on the dresser explained where the rest of his teammates were and feeling too wiped out and shaky to actually even think about joining Jack in the library, Daniel was more than happy to just crawl back under the covers and give in to his exhaustion. He knew his team had his six.

As he was just about to get back into bed, he heard a door downstairs slam shut though. "Jack?" he called, moving away from the bed and heading slowly to the bedroom door.

"No, Daniel. It's us." Dakan's voice called back and Daniel opened the door.

"Hey," he replied, swaying slightly in the doorway as he watched Dakan and Kamness rush up the stairs. "What's wrong?" He took in the couple's looks of concern and was immediately worried about his teammates. "What's happened?" He asked and moved to one side, allowing his hosts to pass him.

"You have to come with us." Kamness hurried over to the closet and started to search through it.

"What? Why? Is everyone okay? Where are my team mates?"

Dakan crossed to the window and quickly closed the drapes. "That we do not know," he sighed and turned to give Daniel his full attention. "It is now a matter of great urgency that you translate our ancestors' book, Daniel."

Daniel frowned. "Why? What's happened?" he repeated slowly.

"We have spoken with our son," Kamness explained, pulling a traditional robe from the closet. "We have discovered the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"We do not have time to explain. You need to come with us to the library. We need to find the antidote. It is imperative that we all leave this place. It is no longer to safe here."

"I don't understand," Daniel continued to frown as he slowly shook his head in confusion. "Where is your son?"

Kamness crossed to his side and handed him the robe. "He is in the chambers beyond the library. We need your help to save him by..."

Daniel took the robe that Kamness handed him. "...by translating your ancestors' book," he finished Kamness' statement for her. "I… I'm not sure I can," he admitted, reaching up with his free hand to rub his temple when the dull headache he'd woken up with went up a notch. "I… I'm not feeling so good. Everything is fuzzy." He swayed slightly as his legs turned to jelly.

Dakan gently led him to the end of the bed and urged him to sit. "I know you are not feeling well," he sighed as he crouched in front of him. "For that we are sorry, as it is our fault that you are ill, but you must at least try. It is a matter of life and death that all Tambraians leave this place. "

Daniel glanced up and seeing the look of desperation in both Kamness and Dakan's eyes, he slowly nodded. "I'll do all I can," he sighed and pulled the robe over his head. "I can't promise that I can translate it all."

"We will help," Kamness passed Dakan a pair of boots. "We must hasten to the library before the end of worship bell sounds."

"Jack!" Daniel's head shot up again when he suddenly remembered where his teammate had gone. "Jack's gone to the library," he told Dakan who was busy shoving Daniel's feet into the pair of boots that were at least one size too small for him. "Is he in any danger?"

Kamness and Dakan looked at each other with apprehension. "Why has Jack gone to the library?" Kamness asked.

"I don't know. He left a note saying he was going to the library and would be back within the hour." Daniel watched the looks of concern that Dakan and Kamness exchanged. "Dakan? Is Jack in danger?"

Dakan cleared his throat as he quickly stood. "No, no," he flashed Daniel a quick smile and held his hand out. "I am sure he is fine," he reassured. "Come. We must leave."

"But," Daniel started to object but Dakan grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We will explain on the way," he explained. "Kamness, bring Lamartum with you. Daniel will need it."

Kamness nodded and immediately went back downstairs towards the kitchen area where she kept the medicinal herbs.

With a swimming head and a churning stomach, Daniel let himself be led out of the room feeling slightly surprised and not a little perplexed by the change of demeanor in his hosts. Gone were the measured responses and lack of emotions.

Something very strange was going on and he needed to pull himself together and get some answers. There was also this unsettling feeling that his teammates might be in trouble.

XXX

Okay. What a mess.

Not only did he not know where he was but the hammering pain in his head made him not want to open his eyes to find out exactly where he was – if that made any sense at all. All Jack knew was the mattress he was lying on was soft, that there were no familiar smells and sounds of the infirmary and if he could just pry his eyes open, his senses would probably confirm… what sort of mess he was in.

"You are awake, yes?"

A unfamiliar voice penetrated through the cotton wool that he'd felt his brain had been stuffed with and he turned his head and managed to wrench open his eyes slightly. "Hey," he greeted the blurred outline of a figure standing to his left. "Wh-ho are you?"

"I am Luka. And you are?"

Jack cleared his throat, scrubbed a hand over his face and slowly levered himself upright, ignoring the spinning room as he managed to lean back against the head of the bed. "I'm Jack – Jack O'Neill," he introduced himself, scrubbing his eyes until the young boy came into focus. "So," clearing his throat again, Jack managed to pull himself together as he took in his surroundings. "Nice place you've got here," he quipped, taking in the sterile stonewalls and the ceiling to wall bars of what obviously was some sort of a cell. "I take it I'm a prisoner. What about you? Are you a prisoner too?"

"No," Luka shrugged. "I have been sent here to learn more about you."

"Sent here – by whom?"

"By my masters."

"Who are?" Jack asked canting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"They are of no consequence to you."

"Ah, but they are." Jack sat up straighter. "If I've been put in here by your masters, then I kinda want to know who they are and what the hell I've supposed to have done wrong."

"You entered the hallowed place of our Goddess. Only the chosen can enter."

"Ah, I didn't know that. Ya didn't have any posters up – you know, 'no trespassering'. You can't just throw a man into a cell if you don't warn them that he wasn't allowed in here." Jack watched the young boy as Luka started to pace up and down the cell and suddenly realized that he was the only child he seen on the planet. "How old are you?" He asked, swinging his legs off the bed.

"That is of no consequence to you," Luka shrugged in reply.

"Well – it kinda is, seeing as you're the first child I've seen."

Luka stood still, his hands on his hips and stared at Jack, his whole manner changing from that of a young child to that of a grown man. "I repeat - I have been sent to discover who you are, Jack O'Neill. Why did you enter the chamber and what your intentions are? I must warn you there is no way out of here and my masters are watching and listening at all times," he nodded toward the camera in the corner of the room. "I cannot guarantee your safety if you do not cooperate. Again, I ask you. Who are you Jack O'Neill?"

'_Ah crap._' Jack thought to himself as he glanced at the camera and noted the zooming in and out of the lens.

This really hadn't been one of his better ideas.


End file.
